Falling in Pieces
by Nick10046
Summary: Onika is a skillful girl, choosen by her uncle, Anakin Skywalker to lead the 501st Battalion (as Major). But Onika hides many secrets... Contains: Adventure, Romance, Friendship.
1. Prologue

******This story starts with a girl, Onika (yes, I created her), a skillful girl who the Republic chooses to lead ********the 501st Battalion ********(********as Major********)********. But Onika hides many secrets...**

* * *

******Chapter 1 ********– Prologue**

Waking up, Onika jumped from her bed and woke her twin sister Shany (the only features that differ from one another that Onika has black hair and brown eyes and Shany has red hair and blue eyes) and her younger sister Dhemetria (affectionately dubbed "Dhena").

"Wake up, sleeping beauties" Onika said.

"I was the best part of sleep till you wake me up" Shany said, throwing her pillow in Onika's face.

"Ouch" Onika said ",it was the best part of the dream, which was so good?"

"I do not know, but I think she was dreaming of one of the troopers" Dhemetria said. ",especially with the Commander-"

"Don't finish the sentence" Shany screamed in anger.

"Alright, alright" Dhemetria said, trying to contain the anger of her sister.

"Shany, do not yell, not to wake the troopers. Do you forgot that we are aboard the _Resolute_?" Onika asked

"Yes" Shany said.

"Ok, so stand up and take a quick shower" Onika continued.

The girls rose from their beds and went straight to the shower. To turn on the shower, Shany began to sing a soft and romantic music, while washing her red hair.

Dhemetria looked to Onika, smirking. "She is so because of the Commander Gree" Dhemetria whispered to Onika.

"I heard that" Shany said.

It was obvious that her sisters, including Dhemetria, knew Shany fall in love for him. Despite never having shown signs. Of course they knew it, because the sisters know what happens with each other.

After they ended, the three set out and went to dress the room. When dressing, Shany noticed Onika had a tattoo on her right arm.

"Onika, what's that on your arm?" Shany asked, amazed.

"A Tattoo" Onika answered.

"Onika. Do you remember when tattoos was a serious discussion?"

"Yes, but we re almost adults, so-"

"This is the problem. If uncle Ani discover that you have a tattoo on your arm, he will low your military rank."

"Don't worry, Shany" Onika said, calmly ",I know what to do."

After finished to dress up, Onika went to cafeteria, pick up a coffee cup and sat on table with some troopers.

"Morning, troopers" Onika said, kindly.

"Morning, Major Onika" the troopers said, one of them smiling for her. Onika smiled back to him, them drank a little of her coffee.

Everyone of the Battalion respects Onika. Onika always dedicated herself for this troopers, and she respects them too. She doesn't like when somebody treats them with disdain. They treat Onika and her sister like their sisters.

One of the troopers noticed her tattoo.

"Major"

Onika looked to him. "Yes", Onika said, smiling.

"This tattoo on your arm-" the trooper was interrupted by Onika.

"Oh, yeah. It's amazing, doesn't it?"

"Yes... but... If General Skywalker ask you who made this tattoo in your arm-"

"Well, I'll say 'I made myself'. Them, I'm 18 years now, so he will not care" Onika said, finishing her coffee. "I'm going out. Them I come back to see you" Onika said, lifting off the table.

Onika goes out the cafeteria.

"Major Onika is a good girl" one trooper said.

"You're right" other trooper said ",she is too many nice with us. I like this on her".

Onika went to weapon's room and got her sword, sniper and thermals detonators. Onika felt a discomfort, in her abdomen, but she ignores the pain. Then, Tup and Jesse entered in the room. Tup saw Onika, with her hand on her abdomen. Worried, Tup put his hands in her shoulders.

"Major, are you alright?" Tup asked.

"Yes" Onika answered, looking down, feeling pain.

"Major, I know, you're not alright. What happened?"

"It hurts" Onika said, looking in his eyes, painful.

"What? Where?"

Then, the rest of Battalion entered in the room and picked up their equipments. Perceiving Kix in the room, Onika came closer to him.

"Kix, did you have some painkiller?" Onika asked.

Kix looked to Onika. "Yes. Is in my bag".

"Thank you, Kix".

Onika picked up the painkiller in Kix's bag. After using, Onika gave the bag to Kix.

"Here. Your bag" Onika said, holding the bag.

"Oh, thank you, Major" Kix said.

Onika goes out. Tup after her.

"Major" Tup said.

Onika looked for him. "What?" she asked.

"Where is your pain?"

"On abdomen, but it's nothing serious"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay" he said ",let´s go, General Skywalker is waiting for us" he continued, distrusting of Onika's pain.

The Battalion is ready to mission.

"There you are" Anakin said.

"We're waiting for the new mission" Onika said.

"Good to hear it. We are trying to stop a weapons smuggling. This time I'll leave you in the command"

"Really?" Onika asked, suprised. "I mean, rarely I stay in command"

"Now you are. Prepare your troops. We'll lay down on Florrum".

_Florrum._ Onika felt chills when Anakin said the planet's name. She really hated that planet and felt insecure land there. Onika gulped and looked to Anakin with amazement.

"Florrum, you say?" Onika asked, afflicted.

"Onika, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing. It's the first time I go to a mission without you"

"Ok. Good luck"

"Thank you"

The transport ship left the hangar and left for Florrum. Onika had memories of when she was captured and taken there. She had a sudden attack of panic to remember that was kept as a slave. Onika closed her eyes for a moment. Remembering what happened to her, Onika put her hands on her head and screamed.

"NOOOOO!"

Onika went into a state of paranoia, shiverring and sweating, breathing breathlessly. One of the troopers approached her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Major, what is happening?" the trooper asked.

"Let me go" Onika screamed, pushing the trooper, then began to cry.

The troopers did not understand why she was that way. The trooper took off his helmet and looked into Onika's eyes.

"It's all right" he said.

Onika hugged him and continued crying.

"Why? Why me?" Onika said.

Rex knew how much she had suffered since that day. He knew that coming here would cause a very big psychic disorder in Onika.

Onika did not want to land there, knowing that the nightmare she went through, could repeat itself. Onika wiped her face and tried to calm down the most, and focus on her mission.

Rex approached Onika, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you."

Onika hugged Rex and whispered in his ear: "You sure?"

"Absolute" he answered.

Hawk contacted Onika by your CommLink: "Major, we are being bombarded"

"Open the doors" Onika said.

"Why?"

"Trust me, I know what to do," Onika answered, ending the transmission.

Onika slid her sniper off her shoulders and sat on the floor of the vehicle. Hawk opened the doors of the ship. Onika took her sniper and shoot the enemies that were on the surface of Florrum. Onika hit 7 of them.

"Nice shot, Major." Hardcase said, praising.

"Thanks" Onika said, smiling.

"Let's land" Hawk said.

Onika rose from the ground and prepared to face the enemy. Upon rising, Onika ran out of the vehicle and fired at the enemies. Onika kept her sniper on her back and grabbed her sword. The Onika's sword is quite sharp, so Onika handles it very carefully, and only use it to attack organic enemies, and not the droids. Onika threw a thermal detonator at enemies.

Realizing that her enemies are retreating, Onika stops attack them and put back her sword. Her battalion advancing foes.

"Come back" Onika ordered.

"We will follow them, Major?" Fives asked.

"No. We need to find a safe place to stay overnight."

Onika found a cave and walked to the entrance. She sat down and turned on the flashlight, and began to examine it.

"The cave is big enough for all of us" said Onika.

Tup entered the cave: "And then?" he asked.

"Prepare your sleeping bags. We'll stay camped here until tomorrow"

"Yes, Major" he said, coming out of the cave.

The troopers were inside the cave getting ready for bed. However, Onika stood in the doorway, watching the night, and of course, alert for any danger.

Tup went and leaned his hands on her shoulders.

"You had to back to the cave" Tup said.

"I'm going. I was just watching the moon. Is not it beautiful?" Onika said.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. Now... let's go back inside"

"Ok"

Onika and Tup came back into the cave. Tup lay in his sleeping bag, however, Onika just sat in her sleeping bag, feeling abdominal pain.

"Argh" Onika groaned in pain.

Tup left his sleeping bag and sat on the side of Onika, worried about her pain.

"Something wrong, Major?" he asked, worried.

"It's my abdominal pain. Seems that back" Onika said "argh."

"You told me it was nothing serious" Tup argued.

"Do not worry. This pain will pass. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? You do not want me to call Kix?"

"No, it's okay. Just go to sleep" Onika said gently, Tup obeyed and went to sleep.

Onika lay down, trying not to pay attention to her pain. Onika felt tired and went to sleep.


	2. Part B of the Plan A

**Chapter 2 ****–**** Part B of the Plan A**

* * *

The day dawned, and some of the soldiers got up and left the cave. Onika felt very uncomfortable.

"ARGH!" Onika screamed in pain

Tup woke with the Onika's scream. He found her, with her hands in the abdomen, crying in pain.

"Major, are you okay?" Tup asked.

Onika nodded, breathing breathlessly.

"Call Kix" Onika said.

"Yes, Major," said Tup, running out of the cave.

Outside the cave, the soldiers were cleaning their weapons. Tup was running toward Kix.

"Kix... I need you back to the cave" Tup said desperately.

"Why?" Kix asked.

"It's the Major Onika. She's not well. She is feeling a lot of pain"

Kix picked up his bag of medical supplies and headed towards the cave. Tup went along.

Backing to the cave, Kix found Onika still lying, crying and moaning in pain.

"Major, what are you feeling?" Kix asked, taking a syringe of analgesic in his backpack.

"I'm in pain... in the abdomen... below the right ribs" Onika said with difficulty due to pain.

Kix injected analgesic in Onika's neck. Then took one of his gloves and checked the Onika's temperature.

"Temperature is normal" he said, "the problem is the pain." Kix took his HUD and found something that made him shocked. "Major, I found out what it is your pain."

"What is?" Onika asked, worried about herself.

Kix took a deep breath, looked at Onika and said: "You have gallstones."

Onika was shocked, then looked at Kix and asked, "What is bad?"

"More or less" Kix said, "I just administer analgesic for you. If the next time you feel more pain, I will contact the medical frigate for you to be treated"

"I understand perfectly," said Onika, "help me up"

Kix extended his hand and carefully pulled Onika up, holding her with one hand in her back, in intension not cause her more pain.

"Thanks," said Onika, already standing. Onika took her sniper, her sword and thermal detonators, and along with Kix and Tup, came out of the cave.

Outside the cave, one of the troopers approached Onika.

"Waiting for orders, ma'am"

"We will continue"

Onika and her battalion walked for a few kilometers. Onika grabbed her binoculars and saw three battle tanks approaching.

"They're coming," said Onika. Then all hid behind a rock. Onika stepped from behind the rock for some time, her CommLink whistled.

"Onika talking" Onika said.

"_Onika, mission report_" Anakin said.

"We are moving forward. The enemy is approaching our position"

Then the tank fires towards Onika. On the other side of the transmission, Anakin hears the noise of the explosion and the scream of Onika.

"_Onika, are you listening? __ONIKA__?_"

Onika fell to the ground, unconscious. Two ARC Troopers leave behind the rock and take Onika there.

"General Skywalker, this is Rex" Rex said in CommLink of Onika.

"_Rex, what happened to Onika?_" Anakin asked, worried about his niece.

"Onika was reached. Seems she is unconscious"

_Oh no. If anything happens to Onika, or one of h__er__ sisters, Padmé will kill me._ Anakin said to himself. Onika, Shany and Dhemetria are children of the sister of Padmé, Franni.

"General Skywalker, do you hear me?" Rex called. The transmission was cut. Onika woke up slowly, feeling a headache.

"My head hurts" Onika said, "where am I?"

"Major, are you all right?" Fives asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But my head is throbbing with pain"

"I'll help you raise" Fives said, grabbing her arms and placing her on his shoulders, "we have to step back now"

Onika thought for a few seconds.

"Hardcase, prepare the rocket launcher" Onika shouted.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hardcase, firing against battle tanks, destroying them.

"Nice work, Hardcase" Onika said.

"And now, y'all without vehicles" Tup said.

Then 5 Skalders arrived and one of them sniffed Onika's face.

"I think I've found" Onika said, staring at the creature.

"Major..."

"Divide into pairs and assemble these creatures"

"You must be kidding, right?" Jesse said.

"Better than walk" Rex said.

Fives put Onika on the floor. Onika, walked up to the creature staggered and leaned against it to avoid falling.

"Come on, boys" Onika ended, riding on a skalder.

The CommLink of Onika whistled.

"_Onika. Are you there?_" Anakin asked.

"Onika here"

"_Onika, report_"

"We managed to repel the enemy, we are now moving towards the base of the pirates"

"_Great. Once you complete this part of the mission, let me know_"

"Yes, Uncle Ani" Onika finished transmission. "all right, let's go" Onika said, poking the creature with her heels, then the creature moved toward the base. The clones followed her in their creatures.


	3. Nasty Little Surprise

**Chapter 3 ****– Nasty little surprise**

* * *

The skalders continued walking at a slow pace. Onika, feeling tired, leaned on the creature's back and slept. Rex took the binoculars of Onika's neck, carefully, not to wake her. Realizing that were near the base, Rex shook Onika to wake her.

"Major. Wake up!" Rex said.

"Hmm... what? Was I asleep?" Onika said, rubbing her face and giving a slight yawn. Then, she turned to the sitting position.

"We arrived" Rex said, leaving the creature and helping Onika down.

Then, the clones also descended from their creatures, and all followed a few meters walking.

Reaching the door of the base, Onika felt chills, remembering that day she was there. Onika shook her head, trying to focus. Onika looked at the troopers and took her index finger to her mouth, indicating them to be silent.

"What shall we do, Major?" one of them asked, whispering.

Onika pointed upward. "Prepare the cables. We'll rise. Silently. I do not want to get their attention"

The troopers cast cables and rose. Tup clung to Onika. "You come with me," he said. Onika clung to him and then the two rose.

On the roof, Onika leaned and looked to shoot the pirates Hondo. Noting that one was shot, one of them pointed upwards, denouncing the position of Onika and her soldiers.

"Upstairs" one of them shouted.

The pirates began shooting toward Onika. Onika still managed to hit 5 of them. Then Onika got up and went in a fight with another pirate who advanced on her. During the fight, he ripped the Onika's necklace from her neck and fled into the base. Onika even tried to follow him, but was prevented by Rex.

"Let him go," Rex said.

"But... he-" Onika tried to argue and was interrupted by Rex.

"Do not risk going after him"

Onika looked at Rex, putting a hand on her chest. Rex looked Onika clenching her fist on her chest.

"He ripped my necklace. If he deliver my necklace to Hondo, he'll know we're here," said Onika "We have to get out of here immediately before Hondo see us here." Onika said, down from the base back down. The troopers followed her.

"What do we do now?" Jesse asked.

"When Hondo and his gang leave and are to the top, we will get through this door" Onika said.

From the outside, Onika put her ear against the wall of the base and heard the conversation.

"_Lord, our base was invaded by a small army of clones_" the pirate said.

"_Hmm... Skywalker is leading this invasion?_" Hondo said.

"_No, sir_" then he showed the Onika's necklace. Hondo looked at the necklace and his eyes widened.

"_I know this necklace_" Hondo said. "_So that solved Onika back to this planet, in which she herself vowed never to return? Interesting. I'll go up and see what is happening. And you, come with me_"

Onika waited for them to move out until no longer hear their footsteps. Then Onika opened the door and she and her troopers entered.

"We'll split into groups" Onika said "I, Rex, Fives and Jesse go to the right. Tup. You, Kix, Hardcase and the others go to the left. And wait for my signal"

"Yes, ma'am" said the troopers, and advanced to their positions.

The two groups met in a hallway. Onika raised her fist, indicating them to wait. The silence was great. Onika lowers her fist and asks for another group advance to the corridor ahead then she and her group went ahead.

"We go to the warehouse" Onika said to her group. "The rest of you keep an eye on the drive."

"Yes, ma'am" said the other group.

Onika and her group went to the warehouse to retrieve the stolen weapons.

"Gather up those boxes. I'll call my uncle"

"Yes, ma'am," the soldiers said, and began to collect the boxes of weapons and ammunition.

Onika contacted Anakin. The CommLink Skywalker whistled.

"Skywalker" Anakin said.

"_Uncle Ani, we invaded the base and recovered arms and ammunition_" Onika said ",_bring the scout ships here, now_" Onika ended the call.

Onika went out and stood at the door of the warehouse, seeing if anyone approaches.

"Let's get out of here now," said Onika.

"Yes, ma'am," said her group.

She and her group left the warehouse and were to meet with the other group. Onika contacted Tup.

"Tup, respond. What is the situation?" Onika said.

"Nothing yet, Major" Tup said.

"We came to the warehouse and recover the weapons, I am returning to your position" Onika said, ending the call.

During the Revolution, Onika and her group were attacked by two Hondo's pirate. Onika fought them, opened the cell and threw them in there. Onika went and stomped on the head of one of them.

"I think you have to give it back to me" said Onika, taking back her necklace that was in pirate belt, and putting back in her neck. Seeing that the other tried to flee, Onika grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall of his cell. Then she went out and locked the cell, giving a nod to her hand and opening a sadistic smile on her face.


	4. Onika's Revenge

**Chapter 4 –**** Onika's Revenge**

* * *

The Republic scout ship landed in Florrum, and was waiting for Onika and her battalion back with weapons and ammunition. The CommLink of Onika whistled.

"Onika" Onika said.

"Major, we arrived. We are based in the door waiting for you" Hawk said.

"We are already getting out of here" Onika said, ending the call.

Hondo appeared behind Onika, pointing his pistol at her head.

"Well, well, if it is not my little princess" Hondo said.

Onika turned to come face to face with Hondo again.

"Hondo, what a pleasant surprise for you here" Onika said, sneering.

Rex, Fives and Jesse pointed their guns at Hondo.

"Calm down, guys. I will not do any harm to this lovely girl whom you call 'Major'." Hondo said, mocking Onika.

Onika kicked high into the hand of Hondo, who dropped the gun. Onika broke up, grabbing his neck and choking him. Hondo was unconscious.

"Cuff him" said Onika and Rex took the handcuffs and cuffed hands Hondo. "Let's get out of here and take him to Coruscant" Onika finished, leaving the base with her battalion.

Onika left the base accompanied by her battalion, along with Hondo, unconscious.

"Onika, what happened?" Anakin asked.

"We did it. We recovered weapons and ammunition. Along with this... thing" Onika said, looking at Hondo handcuffed and unconscious, with disgust. "Let's get out of here and escort this thing to Coruscant" Onika said, entering the scout ship, along with the equipment recovered and her battalion.

The scout ship left Florrum. Hondo regained consciousness and strange place.

"Hmm... Where... am I?" Hondo asked.

Onika smiled "Do not worry, we're taking you to a very special place" Onika said, making no eye contact with Hondo.

"Special place? Where?"

"It's a secret. I'm sure you will love, and will make great friends" Onika responded, giving loud laughter.

Upon landing on the deck of the prison Coruscant, Hawk opened the door of the ship and Onika left, clutching the arm of Hondo.

"Major Onika" Commander Fox greeted her.

Onika threw Hondo against the guards who held him.

"Commander Fox I'm handing this 'gift'." Onika said, referring to Hondo "so take care of him with love and affection," she ended with an ironic tone, and then returned to the ship, which sailed back to _Resolute_.

"Take him to his cell" Fox said.

"Right away, sir" said the other two guards.

Arriving in _Resolute_, the ship descended Onika escort along with Anakin and his battalion .

"Congratulations, Onika . Were you able to stop an arms smuggling. I'm proud of you" Anakin said.

"If it were not for my battalion I would not have gotten" Onika said. "Argh" Onika screamed and gasped.

"Major, what 's wrong?" Rex asked, startled.

Onika leaned on his shoulder and said, "Take me to the MedBay... now. "

Rex carried her on his lap and ran to MedBay.

In MedBay, Onika remained lying in bed. At her side were Tup and Rex. The medical droid entered the room, analyzing Onika.

"Well. Her condition is not serious, but if she wants to be free of pain, she should have surgery to remove her bile" the droid said.

Onika looked at the two troopers, with sadness in her eyes. Then looked at the droid and said: "I want to do this surgery"

"All right. In a few minutes I 'll be back." The droid said, leaving the room.

Onika turned and put her hand into the Tup's hands. Tup looked at her sadly.

"Tup take my dagger in my backpack." Onika said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Just go there and take it"

"Where is your backpack?"

"In my bedroom".

Tup went to the Onika's bedroom and grab the dagger she wanted. Then he returned to the medical ward with her dagger in his hand.

"Thanks," Onika said, taking her dagger. Onika sat on the bed and grabbed her braided hair. Onika's hair was long, reaching to her waist. Onika grabbed her hair and cut it with the dagger, leaving it at the neck. Then Onika took her long tresses, fastened with a red ribbon and handed over to the troopers. "I want you to get with it"

"But... Major. This is your hair" Tup exclaimed.

"I want to stay with you. For you remember me" said Onika. Then took part of the hair from the top of her head and spun to form a fringe.

After ending her fringe, she got up from the bed and shook the blanket and pillow to get rid of hair shredded.

Tup gaped at the beauty of Onika. Onika looked like a doll with a sweet look and gracious smile. Onika finished cleaning the sheet and pillow and put them back in bed. Then she walked to the door, but Rex took her arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Rex.

"I'll take a shower. I'm covered in hair. But I'll be back soon" Onika said.

Then Onika went to the shower and took a long hot bath. Onika washed her hair freshly cut. Onika relaxed for a few minutes and left. Onika dressed, dried her hair and grabbed her teddy bear, which she affectionately dubbed " Honeycomb".

"Major, go to the operating room" Tup said to go into your room.

"I'm going" said Onika, which came out with Honeycomb on her hands.

Onika entered with Tup in the operating room.

"Lie down on the bed" one of the medical clones said.

Onika lay down and let Honeycomb on a side table. Doctors sedated and anesthetized Onika and she slept. Began the surgery. Tup stood by her side during the whole operation. The doctors made a small incision in the Onika's abdomen and removed her bile. After removing bile, the medicians closed the incision site and put Bacta bandage. Minutes later, Onika woke, blinking a few times.

"Argh" Onika said, trying to get up.

"Slowly, Major" Tup said, helping her to stay in a comfortable position.

One of the doctors who operated Onika approached.

"Major Onika. I'm really glad you're okay" the doctor said "the surgery was a success. In a few weeks you will be completely recovered."

Onika and Tup smiled, looking at each other. The two hugged, but Tup quickly walked away, knowing that he could not share his intimacy with senior officers.

"Major... I should not..." Tup said, a little nervous.

"It's alright. There is no problem" Onika said gently.

The doctor left the room. Onika leaned her head on her pillow. Tup approached her and stroked her face. Onika blushed with shame, noting that the Tup's touch is delicate. Onika stepped back and smiled, then covered her face with her hands. Tup smiled at the girl he loves is smiling because of himself. Tup took one of Onika's hands and kissed her hand. Onika looked to him, delighted with such gentleness that he treats. The two exchanged glances and came closer. Tup lay beside Onika. Tup bent his head and kissed passionately Onika. Onika closed her eyes and followed the gentle movements that Tup made with the mouth. Onika put her hands around his nape, then stopped kissing him and became one of her fingers in the Tup's right eye tattoo, looking it. Tup put Onika's hair behind her ear and grabbed her chin. They both smiled.

"You have a sweetness in your eyes." Onika said to Tup.

"And you have a beautiful and wonderful smile." Tup said to Onika.

Onika looked Tup with a sad look. Tup was dismayed to see her sad. Onika looked away Tup.

"How did you know I was not right?" Onika asked.

"Onika, I mean, Major, since I met you I knew you were a good person." Tup said, "you always treated us with respect and affection" Onika looked into his eyes. "...so I ended up falling in love for you. I worry about you because I love you... and I do not want to lose you." Tup finished speaking. Onika stroked his face and smiled, then pressed her lips against his lips. Tup returned the same way and continued kissing her.

Onika felt her stomach rumbling, and stopped kissing Tup.

"I'm hungry," said Onika "Can you bring me something to eat?" Onika asked.

"And what do you want to eat?" Tup asked.

"Bring me a little something light. I've just been operated and-"

"Yes, of course, Onika, I mean, Major"

"Do not worry. You can call me by my name" Onika said, smiling.

Tup got up and went to the cafeteria to get something to Onika feed. Onika smiled. Her heart was racing. Does Onika is starting to fall in love for someone? Onika put her hand in her mouth and recalled the moment of the kiss and smiled. Thoughts came into her head. For a while in Resolute, no clone trooper had shown something more than friendship for her. Onika also never fallen in love with someone before because she was afraid that the person did not protect her, would not give to her sense of security. Onika knew that dating Tup, she would feel safer.

In the cafeteria, Tup took some fruits, juice and some candies and put them on a tray. Then returned to the medical ward with the tray in his hands. Upon entering back to the medical ward, Tup saw Onika playing with her teddy bear.

_Wow, a 18 year old girl playing with a teddy bear_, Tup spoke for himself. Tup might realize that Onika was different from other girls. Onika was almost an adult woman, but still had some innocence.

"Hey, I brought your snack. Hope you enjoy" Tup said.

Onika put Honeycomb aside and sat up in bed. Tup placed the tray on Onika's legs.

"Oh, thank you." Onika said, smiling.

"You want to get where?" Tup asked.

"For the fruit. Starting with pear."

Tup took the pear and led to the Onika's mouth. Onika bit pear and smiled with satisfaction. Then chewed and swallowed.

"You do not think you're spoiling me, just because of me being newly operated?" Onika asked.

Tup smiled "No. I do not think." then kissed her forehead.

Onika finished eating a pear and drank some juice. The juice was lightly sweetened. After drink the juice, Onika licked her lips and smiled.

"I'm satisfied." Onika said.

"Take at least one candy." said Tup.

"All right. Only one, is that I do not really like candies."

Onika ate the candy. Tup took the tray and went to return it to the cafeteria. Then went back to the medical ward to become a little with Onika.

"Onika. Why do you play with a teddy bear?" Tup asked.

"Tup. Since when I was a kid, I always liked stuffed animals. As my mother knew I liked them so much, she gave up to get rid of them. So, I keep them all in my room, especially the Honeycomb."

"Where is it?"

"This is it on my side."

"It's beautiful."

Onika gave a yawn "Good night, Tup." Onika said and slept.

"Good night, Onika." Tup said, giving a kiss on her forehead and covering her with the sheet.

Tup went to his room to sleep. He wondered how Onika was suffering for being alone on the medical ward. Tup lay down and finally slept. It was morning. Onika got up to take a shower and eat something. In the barracks, all the troopers left, except Tup. Tup was very depressed because of Onika, but he still got up and went to the cafeteria. But Tup was also no appetite, sat at the table with his brothers. Tup put his hands on his head and began to cry.

"Tup, what's up?" one of them asked.

Tup left the table and returned to the room. In the room, he threw himself on the bed, grabbed his sheet and covered up his head. Jesse followed him into the room and found him lying on his bed, crying.

"What happened, Tup?" Jesse asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Tup.

"But, Tup... I just want to - "

"GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Tup yelled again, throwing his pillow at Jesse.

Jesse left the room, shocked at what just happened. The 501st Battalion went to the _Resolute_'s hangar. Anakin noticed the absence of Tup.

"Where is Tup?" Anakin asked.

"He is in the room, crying. I do not know why." Jesse said.

"I'm going after him." Anakin said, coming toward the troopers' room.

Anakin entered the room and found Tup clinging to his pillow, crying. Anakin sat beside Tup.

"Tup, what happened?" Anakin asked.

"It's nothing, General." Tup answered.

"I know you're not right, I can feel it." Anakin said. Tup turned and looked at his Jedi General. "It is because of Onika, doesn't it?"

Tup sat and nodded in agreement "Yes. It's because of her I am so" he replied.

Onika entered the room and saw Tup crying.

"Tup, what happened?" Onika asked, walking up to him. Onika sat beside him and wiped his tears.

Tup calmed down for a moment, sobbing. "I'm very glad you're well." said Tup.

"Onika, you should be in the medical ward" Anakin said.

"I know. I just came here to see how Tup was. Only this" Onika said, looking at Tup and stroking his hair. Tup closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying Onika's touch.

"All right. Tup, you stay here and calm down. And you, Onika. You will go back to the medical ward where you should not have left." Anakin said, getting up from the bed.

"Wait," said Onika "and as to what happened?" Onika asked.

"Do not worry. I'll keep it a secret," he said, smiling and leaving the room and coming back to the hangar.

Tup leaned over and kissed Onika.

"He knows we're dating." said Onika.

"Do not worry. He will not tell anyone." Tup said, reassuring Onika.


	5. Medical Problems

**Chapter 5 –**** Medical Problems**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Onika had surgery to remove her bile. However, Onika began the second week of the postoperative with many problems. Onika became very depressed and felt very alone. From time to time her battalion went to see her in the medical ward, and when they went away, she was sad, with feeling of isolation.

"Major. Wake up. Time to take your meds." one of the doctors said, waking Onika.

"Hmm... I do not want to take any medicine." Onika said, turning away.

"Major, you need to take these medications if you want to back out."

The doctor put a syrup into a small cup for Onika take it.

"Take this syrup" the doctor said.

"I will not take it. And do not insist" Onika said, getting impatient and frustrated.

The doctor turned Onika's face and put the syrup in her mouth. The syrup was so bitter that Onika spit it, making disgusted face.

"Argh... Do not you have a syrup a little sweeter?" Onika asked.

"No, ma'am. And if you do not take your medication on time, you will stay here in the medical ward for longer. Is that what you want?"

Onika remained silent. The doctor left the room. Onika closed her eyes and slept. Hours later, Onika awoke feeling someone go hands in her hair, now short. Onika blinked twice and could clearly see it was Tup who was stroking her hair.

"Tup." Onika smiled.

"Onika, how are you?" Tup asked, concerned.

"I do not know. It's horrible stay here without going out for some fresh air." Onika said, crying. "I want out of here. I do not want to stay here another two weeks alone, abandoned."

Tup hugged her." You're not alone, not abandoned. You are here because of the postoperative period, you need to recover"

"I already feel recovered, I can go back to doing what I've always done"

Onika's dream, since her childhood, has always been wanting to be a doctor. But many years passed until the time of her admission, and Onika ever thought about giving up studying medicine, seeing the truth behind the hospital. Onika sat up and grabbed her datapad, and encouraged herself to learn that in a few days to be rid of her hospital bed. Onika looked to Tup and smiled happily.

"In a few days I get out of this bed" said Onika.

"That's good" said Tup.

The doctor returned to Onika's room with syrup.

"Take that, Major" the doctor said.

Onika, wanting to get rid of the medical ward took the syrup bitter without complaining or making disgusted face. Then the doctor took one serum bag and put a needle in the Onika's right arm. Onika groaned because of the pain she felt when the needle went into her vein.

"This serum is really necessary?" Onika asked.

"Yes. This serum will help you recover faster because it will strengthen your body" said the doctor, who left the room.

Tup stood beside her, watching to see if there is something wrong. 30 minutes later, Onika began to struggle in her bed. Tup, frightened, shouted by the doctor responsible for Onika.

"DOCTOR, COME QUICK. IT'S MAJOR ONIKA, SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE." Tup shouted.

The doctor hurried back to her room and pulled the needle of Onika's arm. Then he took a clean towel and put in the Onika's mouth, to prevent it from biting her own tongue. When the seizure of Onika stopped, the doctor took the towel and pulled her tongue, to prevent possible suffocation.

"She will go through some medical tests to establish the cause of the seizure" the doctor said, leaving the room.

Onika regained consciousness, confused of what happened.

"What... happened?" Onika asked.

"You had a seizure" Tup said.

"A seizure?"

"Yes, the doctor will do tests to prove that you caused the seizure." Tup said, startled.

The doctor returned to the bedroom with a syringe in hands.

"Major, I need a sample of your blood." the doctor said.

Onika reached out and let the doctor take a small sample of her blood. After collecting the blood, he put a bandage on the arm of Onika and took her blood to the lab to do the analysis. Onika slept some more.

Onika woke up. The room was dark. Onika heard a strange noise and went to her room to see what it was. Onika saw a figure moving. A laugh echoed in the place. Onika got scared and went back to her room. Arriving there, she found Hondo, sitting on her bed. Onika jumped.

"Why are you afraid, my princess?" Hondo said, getting up from the bed.

Onika went out and ran to the trooper's room. Entering, Onika noticed the empty room with no one. Hondo appeared behind her, chuckling sadistically. Onika turned. Hondo moved over Onika. Onika fought him and pushed him away. Onika left the room and ran. Hondo was able to reach her, then took a knife, covered her mouth with his hand and cut her neck with a knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Onika woke up screaming, knowing that it was only a nightmare.

Tup approached and hugged her. "Onika, what happened?"

"H-Hon-Hondo... h-h-he was here and..." Onika stuttered and started crying.

"Calm, Onika. Was just a nightmare" Tup said, trying to reassure Onika.

"But it seemed very real. Tup, I'm very afraid"

Tup grabbed a bottle of water and handed Onika.

"Drink some water." Tup said

Onika drank almost all the water and lay down on the bed. Onika relaxed for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Minutes later, Onika rose from the bed and took Tup's hand.

"Let's walk a little," said Onika.

"Okay, but then we went back" Tup said, and the two left the medical ward.

Onika and Tup wandered a bit by _Resolute_. Tup led Onika to the empty barracks, and placed her carefully in his bed. Onika lay back, staring into his eyes. Onika pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. Initially, Tup was taken aback, but continued kissing her. Tup came closer and let Onika grab him. Onika kissed his neck, and Tup gasped and groaned, showing that he was enjoying this. Tup also kissed her neck, and Onika moaned, pushing him against the mattress. Onika climbed over Tup and kissed him fiercely.

"Onika... I do not know if you know... but... you look like a doll. A beautiful doll" Tup said.

Onika blushed with embarrassment and smiled. "Really? Nobody ever told me that" Onika said, lying on his chest.

"Onika. Do you want be my girlfriend?" Tup asked, whispering in her ear.

"I'm your girlfriend" Onika said, then gave him a kiss on his chin.

Tup ran a hand through Onika's hair, feeling the softness of her shiny black hair. Onika relaxed into his touch, stroking his chest. Onika slept on his chest. Tup straightened up and also slept.


	6. In Hospital Bed, Never

**Chapter 6 ****– In hospital bed, never.**

* * *

Onika woke up. Seeing that Tup was still asleep, Onika tickled his neck with her fingers. Tup shook his head slightly, but did not wake. Onika put her hand inside his shirt and made moves back and forth on his chest until Tup wake up.

"Good morning, my dear" Tup said, taking a long yawn.

"Good morning, my teddy" Onika said, rising from his chest "did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I was dreaming about you. You have a unique beauty"

Onika blushed, knowing that Tup admires her beauty, her way of speaking and her gentleness. Tup stroked her face and Onika smiled, with a finger in her mouth. Onika out of bed.

"I'll take a shower" Onika said.

Onika stood 30 minutes and relaxed. Onika came back. Onika dressed and put her perfume. Tup was delighted with the smell of perfume. The scent of Onika has a sweet fruity smell.

"Your perfume smells good" Tup said.

"It's good, itsn't?"

"Yeah."

Onika changed the subject.

"We have to go back to the medical ward" Onika said.

"You're right," said Tup.

The two went to medical ward. The doctor was there with the test results.

"Major Onika, the result of your examination arrived. The cause of your seizure was an allergic reaction to a medication that had the serum, then tomorrow you will be released."

Onika smiled and kissed Tup. The doctor came out and was taking care of other patients.

"Do you hear what I hear?" asked Onika.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will resume your routine"

"That's good. Now I can help Shany in Christophsis."


	7. Shany's Paranoia

** Chapter 7 – Shany's Paranoia**

* * *

In Christophsis, Shany and her battalion advance to contain the enemy.

"The plan of attack is as follows: we will invade the central building and free the hostages, then we fight against that army of cans. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The entire battalion responded.

Shany and her battalion destroyed the droids that were at the entrance, then entered the elevator.

"We'll go quietly and we will only use bombs anti-droids. Then release them" said Shany.

The elevator reached the top floor. Shany could hear a conversation between three droids.

_"The Army of the Republic is approaching our position. When they arrive, shoot at will,"_ the droid said.

_"__Roger, roger__"_ said the other two and left the place.

Shany took the bombs anti-droids and threw inside the rooms, and then the droids were deactivated. Shany and her men liberated the prisoners and left. Shany contacted Gree by the Commlink.

"Gree, we liberate half of the prisoners, but still has more droids in the lower floors. Send reinforcements and beware of the droids" said Shany.

"Yes, ma'am. Reinforcements are coming," said Gree, ending transmission.

Inside the tower, the droid went to the room where Cad Bane is.

"Sir, a small army of clones led by a girl broke into the top floor and freed the hostages," the droid said.

"Go after them" Bane said.

Shany reinforcements arrived immediately at the central building. Shany saw two droids out of the aisle and going to the other side. Shany followed silently the two droids, they entered a room. The droids entered the room and saw Shany in the entrance.

"HEY, YOU. STOP!" yelled a droid.

Shany threw a thermal detonator into the room, locked the door and left. The explosion was immediate. Cad Bane heard the explosion and came out of his room to see what was happening. Arriving there, Cad Bane saw Shany out of the aisle. Shany tried to run, but Bane reached her, throwing her against the wall.

_Oh, Shany, as you are stupid. The dumbest thing you could do so far materialized._ Shany said to herself

"So it's you who's running this operation, it is not, young lady?" Bane asked.

"HELP!" Shany shouted.

Cad Bane covered her mouth and dragged her to his room and locked her inside.

_"Do not worry, dear. I'll take good care of you and your soldiers"_ Cad Bane said, standing outside the room.

"HELP!" Shany screamed again.

"No use crying. They can not hear you up here" Cad Bane said, leaving the site and going down to the floor below.

Shany contacted Gree by CommLink.

"Gree, help me" said Shany.

_"Commander Shany, what happened?"_

"I'm stuck upstairs. Bane locked me in a room and left."

_"Where are you?"_

"On the 3rd floor, west corridor, second room "

_"We're coming, Commander"_ said Gree, ending transmission.

Gree and his battalion took an elevator and went up to the 3rd floor. They advanced into the room and Gree destroyed the control panel door, unlocking it. Gree and Green Company entered the room.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Gree asked.

"Yes, but let's get outta here before that worm back"

Barely out of the room and Shany and her battalion came face to face with Bane, armed.

"Shany, Shany. You're a beautiful girl. It's really a shame that you do not know how to behave." Bane said, pointing his pistol to the head of Shany. "Back inside, all of you" yelled.

Shany and her troopers came into the room.

"Give me your communicator now" Cad Bane screamed for Shany. Shany refused to hand him her CommLink. Cad Bane got angry and grabbed Shany for her neck, hanging her. "Give me your communicator now or I'll kill you" Cad Bane shouted impatiently. Shany relented and handed him her CommLink. "Did you see how simple it is: you obey me and do not hurt"

Bane walked to the door and spoke one more sentence.

"If you try anything, I kill you" said Bane, leaving the room.

Shany walked toward the window and tried to see if reinforcements arrived. Shany noticed a movement in the doorway and recognized clones. Shany perked up, and went out of the window.

"I ordered reinforcements. They are coming" said Shany.

"Where are they?" asked Gree.

"Down there. They are rising, and perhaps they find us here"

Shany paused for a moment, and then looked in the drawers a communicator to contact the _Resolute_. Unsuccessfully, Shany get a rope in a closet and goes to the window, breaking it. Shany tied the rope to a chandelier on the ceiling and down the window. After a few meters down the chandelier started to break and Shany had no choice but to break the window and get downstairs. Shany heard footsteps toward the room and hid in a closet. Bane entered the room and surprised the broken window with the rope shows. Bane was angry and went to the room where Shany keep and her battalion.

Shany came out of the closet and ran to the ground floor. Shany met with reinforcements.

"Go up to the third floor, fast. Cad Bane made my battalion hostage and will kill them just because I ran away from there." Shany said desperately.

"Right now, ma'am"

In the room, Cad Bane went furious, gun into fists.

"Where is that bitch?" Cad Bane asked, referring to Shany.

Shany and reinforcements entered the room.

"Surrender, worm." Shany ordered.

"There you are, fucking bitch." Cad Bane said, frustrated.

Shany knelt near Gree.

"We did it. Reinforcements arrived in time."

"Thank you. You saved us."

"Take him away" said Shany.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier said, handcuffing Bane.

"You think you got rid of me? You're very wrong." Cad Bane said.

Shany and her battalion freed the remaining hostages and went out to the floor. Shany grabbed her communicator back and contacted the _Resolute_.

"Shany" Shany said

"_Shany, are you okay?_" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Uncle Ani. Come get us." Shany said, ending the transmission.

Back to Resolute, Onika realized that her sister was with a scarf around her neck.

"Shany, why are you using this scarf?" Onika asked.

"It's nothing" Shany said, looking down.

Onika took the scarf Shany and saw bruises on her neck.

"Who did this to you?" asked Onika.

Shany was silent, her head bowed and looking sad.

"It was Cad Bane" Shany finally answered. "He made me and my battalion hostages in the central building and threatened to kill me if one of us tried to escape" Shany continued, crying on the shoulders of Onika.

"Calm down, Shany. Now he's stuck on Coruscant and we will not do anything," said Onika.

"He is arrested but only temporarily, after he run away, I'll be the first person he'll want to kill"

"Shany... go to our bedroom and wait for me there I'll make tea for you." Onika said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Shany entered in her bedroom and lay in her bed. Onika entered with the tea.

"I brought your tea." Onika said, giving her the tea.

"Thank you, _vod._" Shany said, drink the tea.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I guess. And you?"  
"Yes. I was released in medical ward. Now I can stay with you."

"That's good."

"I'm sad that I could not help you at Christophsis. You know, _ner vod_, have gall stones was not in my plans."

"I understand."

Gree entered in the room.

"Are you alright, Commander?" he asked.

"Gree, I want to talk with you, particularly"

Onika goes out of the room.

"Gree, I want to excuse."

"For what?" he asked.

"All what happened is my fault. I shouldn't... I'm unworthy for a Commander. I put all of you in risk, because of me" Shany started to cry.

"It's not your fault. You did right. You ran out, but you did save us."

Shany wiped her tears and lay. Gree went out. Shany slept a little.

Shany woke in the night and left her room. She went to the cafeteria to take a glass of warm milk. Shany heard footsteps and took a knife in the drawer. Gree approached and Shany prepared to stab him, but he quickly defended holding her wrist. He squeezed her wrist and Shany dropped the knife on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Gree.

"Let me go" Shany shouted, pulling her hand.

"Commander Shany, it's okay."

Shany hugged him, crying.

"I thought he was here to kill me," said Shany.

"He who?" Gree asked, sitting at a table with Shany.

"C-Ca-Cad B-Ba-Bane" Shany said, stammering.

"There is no possibility of it being here. He's stuck."

"Who guarantees?"

"Commander... I know what you're going through a tough time, but... " Gree gave a long sigh.

Shany looked at him, wiping her tears. Shany sipped milk and wiped her mouth.

"Commander Gree. We were held captive by that damn worm. He threatened to kill us, and that made me scared. First: you are my battalion and second: I want to preserve your lives, more than mine." Shany said drinking the remaining milk. "I'm going back to my room" Shany said, leaving the table and giving a kiss on his forehead.

Shany returned to her room and slept with the lamp on. It was already morning. Onika woke up and went to see Shany on the bottom bunk. Onika turned off the lamp and sat beside Shany, stroking her red hair. Shany woke up, turning to Onika.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" said Onika.

"Good morning, Onika"

"Are you better?"

"Yes" Shany said, rising from her bed and walked to the door. Onika went along with her.

Onika and Shany entered the cafeteria with their pajamas color pink. All eyes turned to the two. The twins ignored them and got a cup of hot Cappuccino. Onika leaned against a wall and realized Tup looking for her. Tup blinked an eye for Onika. Onika smiled in response, gesturing a kiss.

"Hmm... Who's the lucky guy?" Shany asked, whispering in the ear of Onika.

"He is Tup. Torrent Company's trooper. " Onika said, whispering.

"How long have you been together?"

"How you...?"

"Onika. I'm your twin sister"

"Non- identical"

"Yes... so I know what goes on in your head"

"Three weeks" Onika answered the question that Shany did a few seconds.

"And you did not tell me?"

"How would I-" Onika was interrupted by Ahsoka.

"What are you doing here and pajamas?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ah, Ahsoka. Shany and I just came to get a Cappuccino."

"Yeah... of course. Now back to the room and go get dressed."

Shany and Onika left and went to the room. Minutes later came out, dressed in their respective combat clothing.

"You will keep it a secret" Onika said.

"What?" Shany asked.

"What Tup and I are dating."

"Sure. Your secret is safe with me"

The two returned to the cafeteria. Onika took a toastie and ate. Anakin arrived in the cafeteria and saw Onika, Shany and Ahsoka.

"I want the three in the hangar now," Anakin said. Onika, Shany and Ahsoka came out.

Anakin looked Onika. Onika recognized the look of her uncle, knowing that he would send her to a mission.

"I have a mission, right? " Onika asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, smiling at Onika. "You will be sent to Kamino to train troops for battle"

Onika smiled inside, but worried about the possibility of getting away from Tup. Anakin noticed the sad look of Onika.

"I'll train them well. I promise" Onika said quickly.

"Okay. Enter the scout ship"

Onika entered the ship and Hawk closed the doors.

"We can go" Onika said.

Hawk departed towards Kamino. Arriving there, Onika was received by Lama Su.

"Major Onika, I'm glad you came. General Skywalker spoke of you. He told me that you fight well."

"Thank you, Lama Su. Himself asked me to come to train the troops."

"Very well. Come inside, has two troops waiting for you in the room to fight."

Onika and Lama Su entered the dome. Lama Su entered the room with Onika combat.

"Troopers, this is Major Onika Azkimenna. She will train you in hand-to-hand" Lama Su said, leaving the room.

Onika slowly approached the group.

"So a girl who will train us?" said one of the troopers, laughing. Onika looked at him, arms crossed.

"You think this is funny?" Onika asked gravely. "Just so you'll be the first." Onika said, in a threatening tone.

The trooper then approached Onika. As part of training, the trooper tried to punch Onika, who quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Everyone was amazed at the skill and agility of Onika.

"Who's next?" Onika asked.

Another trooper approached. Onika advanced on him. The soldier quickly grabbed her hips and hung it on his shoulder. Onika down by the trooper's back, went between his legs and pulled one of them. The trooper fell sitting on the floor. Onika got up and helped him stand up. After hours in hand-to-hand, Onika left the room and contacted Hawk.

"Come to get me." Onika said in CommLink.

"Right now, lady. I'm coming" Hawk said. Onika ended the transmission.

Lama Su invited Onika to his office. Onika accepted the invitation and went with him to the room. Onika sat in a chair.

"Major Onika. You trained the troopers very well. General Skywalker was right when he said you fought well." Lama Su said.

"Thank you. Actually, when I was younger, 7 years old, I started training techniques of self-defense, on Coruscant, not on Mandalore, where I was born. So, my uncle thought that in the future I could train others when I was older."

A Kaminoan entered the room with a tray of wine and a glass, offering a cup to Onika. Onika accepted.

"So, you train as a child, well, then you could train more troops going forward." Lama Su said.

Onika choked on the wine, to hear what Lama Su said. Onika coughed. The CommLink of Onika whistled.

"Onika" Onika said.

"Major, I'm out here waiting for you to come," Hawk said.

"I'm leaving" Onika said, ending the transmission. "I have to go. My scout ship is waiting" Onika said walking toward the door. "Oh, and thanks for the wine" Onika left the room and went out into the aisle, flew back to Resolute.

Down in the hangar of the _Resolute_, Onika went to her room and slept.


	8. Umbara Part I

** Chapter 8 – Umbara Part I**

* * *

This chapter is a Point of View of each of the characters during the battle to take Umbara.

* * *

**Anakin P.O.V**

I was explaining the whole plan of attack for my squadron, the squadron along with Obi-Wan. Onika seemed very restless, loading and unloading her sniper. I had never seen Onika so tense during a mission. What seemed to be over the 'festival' of loads and unloads the sniper, Onika made two side braids thin and detained them in a thin elastic band that was on one of her wrists. I ignored her and I communicated with her by force.

_"Onika, are you okay? Are you paying attention to the explanation?"_

Onika, for no apparent reason looked at me in a serious expression, but calm. "Of course, Uncle Ani." Onika spoke it aloud. I looked at her, everyone looked at her. Onika arched an eyebrow and smiled as if nothing had happened.

_Onika being... Onika_. I said to myself. I knew that even Onika doing something, also paid attention to something else. I never understood the keen perception of her.

**Onika P.O.V**

I and 501st Battalion were in the Resolute's hangar. My uncle and Obi-Wan were explaining the plan of attack. I was watching them, holding my sniper. After explained the whole plan, I, Uncle Ani and 501st entered the scout ship and headed towards Umbara. With a playful smile on my face, I thought: "Take Umbara will be a piece of cake." Moments later, I heard the explosion. Hawk opened the door, my uncle and I looked out. Tup held tightly gains support. I looked at him and giggled as he looked very scared. We landed. We were greeted by a hail of gunfire those damn umbarans. After we won the first round, my uncle, I and 501st rested in a location away from the battlefield. I was sitting, and Rex was standing beside me. Dogma came running to talk to my uncle.

"All platoons numbered General." Dogma said.

"Get some rest." Uncle Ani said.

"Thank you sir. I'm Fine."

"The General is giving an order, Dogma." Rex said. I looked fixedly at the three. I could clearly see that Dogma looked a lot like Rex, to play the tough guy, but maintain his loyalty to a superior.

"Of course, sir," said Dogma then exits.

"It's gotten to the tough, but he is loyal" Rex said to uncle Ani.

"He reminds me of you" Uncle Ani said.

"Maybe... back in the day" Rex said.

I was quiet all the time, but I could not help but agree with Uncle Ani.

Moments later, we were attacked from behind. I just heard the soldiers shooting, so I got up from the floor and grabbed my sniper. My uncle gave the order to retreat and we all went from there and hid behind a tree. Uncle Ani ordered to we stay there. The bombarders arrived. Then, the Master Jedi Pong Krell came.

"General Krell is here?" Dogma asked.

"Something big has going on." Fives said.

I looked to Krell and just looking I knew it was not a good person. Then my uncle presented Rex.

"Master Krell, this is Rex. My first in command. You will not find a more loyal to him." My uncle said. "And this is my niece, Major Onika Azkimenna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." That was the first thing I said after a day. I really was not too happy to see him.

"Also, Major. I see that you are a beautiful girl." he says. I smiled falsely, realizing he spoke it with ulterior intentions. I just gave those smiles really happy when the troopers praised me because their compliments are sincere, and they laughed playfully when my face turned red with embarrassment.

Krell told my uncle that he needed to return to Coruscant by orders of the Chancellor. _"__W__hat?"_ I said to myself. I really felt scared to be left alone with a _"aruetii"_ without the company of my uncle. Rex spoke to my uncle who would be okay if we stay with Krell. So Uncle Ani entered the scout ship and returned to Coruscant.

"Your reputation precedes you, General. It's an honor to serve beside you." Rex said.

"I see how you can recognize the honor. For a clone." Krell said. I understand that as an insult. The other Jedi Generals not treat their troopers with arrogance. I was serious, but inside I was very angry when he spoke thus with Rex. "Stay in the sense when I speak." he continued "Your flattery is evident, but will not be rewarded." _Flattery? Man, he was just being polite and you think it flattery?_ I said to myself. I was horrified when he referred to the troopers that way. When he passed me, I pretended tranquility.

Then walk for 12 hours to go into battle.

**Rex P.O.V**

Walked about 12 hours without rest. Major Onika looked General Krell with disgust. She does not accept that treat us badly, but she did not react much to it. She was afraid of his reaction, afraid of being removed from command.

"Lord. We are keeping that pace for 12 hours, the men are worn. We should take a break."

General Krell disregarded my request. We walked a little further in a road. I looked through the binoculars we were a few kilometers from the base we had to take.

**Onika P.O.V**

I was outraged when Krell not let us stop for a rest. Initially I did not care much because I gained a little of weight after surgery. When we got to the pass, I was leaning on top and alert to any danger. Krell was standing beside me. I got up and joined the troops. Krell gave the order to advance with all toward the base.

"General Krell, the terrain is very hostile, we will be vulnerable in a direct frontal attack. General Skywalker's plan is moving separately in groups." Rex said. I was in complete agreement.

"Change of plans, Captain. I'm in charge..." Krell said.

"But let's go with the plan that Uncle Ani drafted." I said. Krell looked angry at me and grabbed me with one of his four arms and yelled.

"Major Onika. Which part of 'I'm in charge' you did not understand?"

I was silent for a moment, looking frightened at his face.

"I asked you a question, Onika." he said.

"But I just think my uncle 's plan is the most efficient. Just that." I said. He squeezed my arm with such force that it seemed he would pluck it. He let go of my arm.

"But I'm in charge now, so you and your battalion will have to obey me, otherwise I will get you the command."

"You can not do that. Only Uncle Ani can do this. " I said. This aroused the ire of Krell.

"Since when I saw you had the impression that you were a girl insolent and intolerant. Your uncle was wrong in choosing you to be the Major, because he always made your wills and end as you repay? With ingratitude, and behaving like a spoiled child." Krell screamed in anger. The troopers looked at us both. I felt helpless when he said that. "We will continue with my plan and do not talk about it anymore." The troops were divided into two and one of them took a road that cuts way down to the base and I was on the road with the troop.

**Rex P.O.V**

I and troops were on the road. Major Onika was in front of us. She was upside down and with a sad look. I felt bad to see her like that. Major Onika is like a sister to us, all the 501st and the other battalions. We all knew that she was very grateful to General Skywalker and never behaved like a spoiled child as Krell said. General Krell should not have spoken to her like that. Two of our men stepped on the floor and 2 activated landmines. We all went down. I asked Fives scanning the area, carefully not to activate another mine.

"Watch your step" Fives said.

Suddenly we were surprised by a missile in our rear. We shoot them.

"ARGH!" Major Onika shouted. Her left forearm was hit by enemy fire. Major Onika left the battlefield and Kix followed. I turned my attention to the war. The enemy began to retreat.

**Kix P.O.V**

Major Onika was hit in the left forearm and ran from the battlefield. I had no choice but to go after it. Major Onika's bleeding was strong, and if not stagnant, she could die.

"Take off your overcoat, Major." I ordered. Major Onika never took off her blue overcoat during a mission, but for me to analyze the situation of the wound, she took off her overcoat. I was delighted with the silhouette of Major. She gained weight slightly after surgery to remove the gallbladder, but her body was still perfect. I turned my attention to her forearm and grabbed a clean gauze and a liquid antiseptic and spent in her wound. I could clearly see she grimaced, because she felt a nuisance in the wound. After I finished cleaning her wound, I made a bandage and we both went back to the battalion back to the battlefield, but the enemy had retreated. Major Onika was with her overcoat (in the area of the left forearm torn) on her shoulders.

**Onika P.O.V**

I was hit on my left forearm and Kix treated my wound and returned together to the battalion. General Krell looked angry for the whole battalion, especially for me, with my arm bandaged and overcoat above the shoulders. Krell began to tantrums, complaining that Rex was "malfunctioning". I was about to explode in anger. The will was that I had to grab him by the neck, but he was much bigger and stronger than me. Fives approached him and claimed that he only retreated to protect the battalion. Krell pointed his lightsaber to Fives and I freaked out thinking that Krell would kill him. Rex said he followed orders, and don't lost clones, and yes men. It was exactly what I was going to speak, but Rex did it for me. Then Krell came out and we were surprised again for a missile and attack enemies again.


	9. Umbara Part II

**Chapter 9 - Umbara Part II**

* * *

Warning: I skipped the part of the rest of the battle of Umbara and this chapter will be about the time after taking base.

* * *

Onika went to the room and cut the sleeves of her overcoat. Then she folded her overcoat and left it on a table that was in the room and left. Onika met with the battalion.

"Wow, Major. It's the first time I see you without your overcoat." Hardcase said, looking Onika who was with her white tank top.

Tup raged when Hardcase looked Onika without her overcoat, but he doesn't expressed his jealousy. Onika looked Tup and approached him, whispering in his ear.

"Calm down, honey. He's just commenting that-" Onika was interrupted by Tup.

"Commenting, right? I saw him commenting."

"Look, Tup. I want to keep our relationship a secret, so pretend you're not dating me."

"All right." Tup said, ending the dialogue with Onika.

Onika pulled away and went to the bedroom to change her bandage. Onika sat at the table of the room and stood with her back to the door. Someone covered her eyes with her hands. Onika ran her hands over the person's arms and smiled. Not to mention the name of Tup, she pulled one's hands down and looked back and...

"Tup." Onika said, kissing him.

"Onika. Can I help you change the bandage?"

"Yes. Take that medpack and take gauze, antiseptic and cotton."

"Right now, my dear." Tup said, kissing her and stood up from the table.

Tup caught the medpack and returned to the table. Onika took the bandage from her arm and left Tup clean her wound. Onika looked at him and realized that, unlike Kix, Tup cleaned her wound carefully. Both smiled looking to one another. Tup finished cleaning the wound Onika and made a new bandage on her arm.

"Thank you." Onika said.

Tup smiled and pulled her close, then leaned into her neck and smelled her perfume. Onika smiled. The bedroom door opened and the rest of the battalion entered. Onika and Tup quickly turned away and distanced themselves from a respectable distance. Onika got up and took the dirty bandage and tossed in the trash. Onika returned and heard the soldiers talking about taking the capital. She listened carefully to the discussion. Fives talked about the plan they developed.

"There is another option. We go ahead with our plan, and suffer the consequences." Fives said.

"You will be court-martialed." Rex said , sitting at the table and putting his helmet on the knee. "If it were up to me, and we had time and training, I would. But the truth is that you are not pilots."

"Come on. If Hardcase could drive those things, we all can." Jesse said.

"Yeah, but he was not really flying, it was more like 'avoiding falling.' We will be reached before we get close." Tup said.

"Not if we're in their airfighters. So no one will shoot us." Fives said.

Dogma entered the room.

"There comes Dogma." Jesse said, whispering to the other soldiers.

"What's going on?" Dogma asked.

"Err... Nothing." Tup said, giving a slight smile.

Dogma suspected that they were hiding something. Rex left the room and Fives followed.

Several hours later, at midnight, Onika was awake, walking around the base, when she saw Fives, Jesse and Hardcase.

"Hey, where are you going?" Onika asked.

"Major, please, if anyone asks where we are, promise us you did not see us, you have not talked to us and you do not know anything." Fives said.

"Got it, but I will take no responsability about what will happen. Went clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fives said, starting toward the fighters along with Jesse and Hardcase.

Onika went to her room and sat in a chair, having a bad feeling of what will happen. Onika put her hands on her head and began to have tremors. She ran from the room and went to the kitchen to drink a calming tea, then left and went to the courtyard of the base.


	10. Umbara Part III

**Chapter 10 - Umbara Part III**

* * *

**Onika P.O.V**

After returning to base, Fives and Jesse went to the room along with General Krell Rex. I was forced to stay there, sharing the same room with that "slimy amphibian."

"Tell me what you know, Major." Krell said.

I remembered the promise I made to Fives not rely on the plan.

"I- I do not know anything, sir." I replied. Even if I knew anything, I would not count to him. Krell knew I was lying so he hanged me by using the "Force". I felt suffocated. I looked at him and started shaking me, trying to he let me go.

"LET HER GO." Fives shouted. Krell released me. My vision was blurry for a moment. Krell determined the punishment Fives and Jesse. They would executed. Upon hearing that, I went into despair. I do not want to lose those I considered my brothers. due to a futility. I got up from the floor. Krell looked at me.

"AND YOU, YOU WORTHLESS GIRL, OUT OF MY WAY." Krell yelled at me. I took the elevator and walked out of that room. I ran into the room and threw myself on one of the beds and started crying. I did not want to accept what was happening.

**Rex P.O.V**

I was called into the room of General. He said he would punish Fives and Jesse, so much so that fulfilled the promise. Major Onika said she knew nothing about it, but General Krell did not believe. Major Onika never lie to a superior officer, but I was sure she lied in an attempt to rid Fives and Jesse punishment. I left the room and went to the room when I met Major Onika crying.

"Major Onika, what happened?" I asked. She looked at me and hugged me.

"It's all my fault, Rex. Because of me they will be killed by orders of that disgusting creature." she said.

"Major, calm down." I said trying to reassure her.

"I lied, yes. I lied to cover for them and now they came off worse. Rex, do something. They are like brothers to me and I do not want to lose them."

I left the room and went back to the room of General Krell. I tried to argue that it was my fault, but he would not listen.

**Onika P.O.V**

Once you have ordered the execution of two Krell forced me to stay in the room with him to watch the execution.

"You will stay here to see your clones die, Major." he says. I was more than annoyed when he referred to them as "clones".

"You do not talk like them." I screamed. All other soldiers in the room looked at me. I knew the punishment of Jesse and Fives had no sense. Krell turned me forcibly toward the window of the room. The other soldiers pointed their rifles at Jesse and Fives, handcuffed. What I wanted to do was get out of that room and order him to stop, but with such dread that I was, I felt paralyzed and unresponsive. When I saw the soldiers missed the shots, I eased inside but on the outside I pretended surprise. Rex ordered untied Fives and Jesse. Then Rex and Dogma went into the room and Krell said he wanted them dead. I laughed Krell.

"This time you failed, you disgusting beast." I said, laughing at him. I saw that he was angry to see me happy, and that the execution failed.

"OUT OF MY WAY, NOW, YOUR FUCKING BITCH." he shouted. I started laughing louder and took the elevator and went down to the courtyard.

**Rex P.O.V**

The execution of Fives and Jesse did not work. Upon discovering this, Major Onika of Krell laughed outrageously and left the room. Received information that Umbarans stole our weapons and uniforms and disguised themselves. Krell also said I would be executed, but the execution was suspended for a moment. I left there with Dogma, and we and the rest of the battalion went to the dark forest in search of the 'enemy'.

**Onika P.O.V**

I went back to the room and sat down at the table. I discouraged me, feeling a tightness in the chest. I had the feeling that something bad would happen. I tried to contact Rex, but he did not answer. My distress increased. My hands were shaking, my whole body was trembling, my breath caught, and I could no longer maintain control over my own body.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed, then began to cry and scream as loud as I could.

**Rex P.O.V**

Me and my battalion move through the forest. Suddenly, we get shots across the forest. I ordered the launch of explosives. Cut path in the forest and found two bodies of clones. When I took the helmet of a dead soldier I got scared when I found out that we were killing our own brothers. After I returned to the battlefield and yelled to stop firing, then I ran and took off my helmet. Ahead was a soldier in the 212th Battalion and jumped on top of him, taking off his helmet. Then both battalions took the helmet and looked at each other. Kix came, saying that the leader of the 212th, Waxer was still alive. I went over to him and took off his helmet. Waxer confirmed that he and the battalion received the same orders I then Waxer died. I ordered the two troops and headed for the base.

**Onika P.O.V**

I left the room and saw Rex and soldiers moving towards the tower Krell.

_It is. It seems that the mask of General fell._ I said to myself. I knew that sooner or later the 'reign' of Krell succumb to the truth behind himself. I went along with them, to rub in the face of Krell he lost. Rex freed Fives and Jesse and we all went up to the room of our former general.

"General Krell, you are removed from service." Rex said. Krell turned to face us.

"It's treason, then?" Krell asked ironically. _By you, yes_, I said to myself, so I took my sword.

"Surrender, General." Rex said, taking his pistols from his holster.

"You're doing mutiny, Captain." Krell said.

"Explain your actions." Rex said.

"My actions?"

"You ordered his troops to attack each other."

"Oh... That?'m Surprised you managed to find. For a clone."

Fives gave the order to advance some soldiers slowly.

"Surrender, General. You are outnumbered." Rex gave the last warning.

Krell used the "Force" to push us against the wall.

"You dare to attack a Jedi?" Krell asked angrily.

All started shooting. Krell killed half of the two battalions in a few seconds.

"I will not be subjugated by creatures created in some laboratory." Krell yelled and then jumped out the window. Then he began to massacre the other soldiers who were there to stop him.

I, Rex, Fives, Jesse and the others got off and tried to follow him when Dogma came out of nowhere and won.

"Stop right there." Dogma bellowed.

"Lower your weapon, Dogma." Rex ordered

"I-I can not do that, sir."

"It is an order." Rex yelled.

"It is my duty. Y'all are traitors."

Rex put one of his guns in his holster and took off his helmet.

"I used to believe that being a good soldier is do everything that told us." Rex said. I looked to him and I were impressed with his words. "You have to learn to make your own decisions." he continued. Dogma pointed his gun to Tup.

"Dogma, don't do it." Tup said. Dogma lowered his weapon. Two troopers jumped in him and handcuffed him.

"Take him to the brig." Rex ordered. "Troopers, don't let General Krell escape" he continued, then, we ran inside the dark forest.

As we entered the forest, Rex contacted a soldier.

"Someone found him?" Rex asked.

"Negative, Captain. We lost him. Wait... is so powerful. Ahh." these were his last words.

Krell Rex saw approaching us. "He is coming." Rex said.

Krell designed his voice in our minds, mocking us. Then he came out of nowhere, jumping on top of us. The soldiers began shooting toward the Krell. Krell killed small part of our troops and hurled Tup away. Tup contacted us, asking to go to him. We left there and our fucking ex-general came after us. Tup shot toward him. Krell, enraged, ran to him, but was grabbed by a Vixus. A few seconds later, Krell fell back on the floor and Tup stunned him. One of the soldiers handcuffed him and took him to the prison at the base.

**Rex P.O.V**

We carry General Krell to prison. Major Onika looked Dogma with a sad look. Major Onika felt bad for Dogma be following the orders of Krell. Major Onika seemed to feel sorry for Dogma, stuck in that cell. I approached the cell Krell.

"Why, General, why kill your own men?" I asked. Krell laughed.

"Because I can. 'Cause you have served for it. Because you are inferior." he answered.

"But you are a Jedi. How could you?"

"A Jedi? I'm not naive enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising. I envision. The Jedi will lose this war"

In this moment, Dogma turned to face him.

"How could you do it? You had my trust, my loyalty, I followed all your orders and you made me kill my brothers." Dogma shouted with much hatred.

**Onika P.O.V**

When I heard screaming Dogma with our former general, I was relieved to realize that Dogma finally opened his eyes to reality. At first, I thought it regular follow to the letter the orders of Krell, but then I realized that he behaved like a trained dog, but without getting something in return. Krell mocked Dogma, saying he was an idiot to follow his orders, and we had a blind loyalty to the success of his atrocities. I confess that at that moment I wanted was to take Dogma that cell, while killing our former general. After a long dialogue, I, Rex, Jesse, Fives and Tup went from there and went to the courtyard of the base. It was there that we found the sergeant Appo. He told us that the transmitter was sabotaged, and Kenobi 's forces are advancing toward the capital.

**Rex P.O.V**

Sergeant Appo warned us that the transmitter was sabotaged. General Krell was against us from the beginning. Fives and Jesse said that if General Krell flee, he would cause huge loss for us. Tup even said that he would be a threat to us. We went back inside and Fives let Dogma.

"Turn around. A step towards the wall." I ordered. Krell obeyed. Jesse opened the cell. "on your knees." I said.

"You are in position of power now. How do you feel?" Krell said.

"I said... on your knees." I began to get impatient. Krell finally knelt.

Krell began to speak, saying he could feel my fear, I was shaking, but I had to do it, despite not having the courage to shoot.

"Eventually you will do the right thing and..." Krell said, but did not finish. I looked back and saw that Dogma had shot him.

"I- I had to do. He betrayed us." Dogma said.

We went out to the courtyard of the base and escorted us Dogma. Dogma was taken to another prison, far from Umbara. Fives and I discussed what would happen to us after the war was over.


	11. I hate parties

**Chapter 11 –**** I hate parties**

* * *

On Coruscant, Onika, Shany and Dhemetria were spending a week with their uncles, Anakin and Padmé. Padmé went to the room of her nieces and turned on the light. Onika woke grumbling.

"Turn off that light." Onika said, putting her head on the pillow.

"This is no longer bedtime, Onika." Padmé said. "Guess. We have a party to go to."

"Party? Aunt Padmé. You know I hate parties."

"But I and Shany love the parties." Dhemetria said.

"That's good, Dhena." Padmé said.

"And where is it?" Shany asked.

"In the Palace of the Senate." Padmé replied.

"That's great. Party is bad, in that place, then... is asking to die." Onika said.

"Onika, I do not know what's bad." Dhemetria said.

"Just got corrupt inside. This is the problem." Onika said.

Anakin entered in the bedroom.

"Onika, I don't want to have to argue with you early, but you better not go to be alone at home." Anakin said.

"Uncle Ani, can I be there in _Resolute_? I feel better with the troops." Onika said.

"Yeah, I know exactly why." Anakin said, laughing.

"No. It's not what you're thinking."

"Hmm... I think I already know. Onika is dating." Dhemetria said.

"Dating?" Padmé asked. "Onika, you..."

"Yes, Aunt Padmé. Dating." Onika said.

"And you did not tell me?"

"I asked Uncle Ani and Shany keep it a secret."

"Hmm... and who's the lucky guy?"

"It's a secret. I do not want to say who, but one of the soldiers."

Anakin interrupted the dialogue.

"Girls, get up out of their beds and go get ready. Now." Anakin said.

Shany and Dhemetria left their beds, animated. Onika left her bed clutching in her comforter.

"Today is a day literally a-ma-zing." Onika said, mocking. Onika left the room with her sheets and lay down on the couch.

"Which dress is best? Blue or Black?" Shany asked Onika.

"Ahh, go with the blue, I'll wear black." Onika said.

"Wow, Niki, that discouragement."

"Onika, which I don? Pink or yellow?" Dhemetria asked.

"Go with the pink. Pink is beautiful on you."

Onika finally rose from the couch and went to take a hot bath. Then Onika went and dressed in black and make up in a way naturally light. Onika left her room and went to the kitchen eating an apple.

"It will be the last time I go to a party." Onika said.

"Onika, cheer up. There you will find a person who is very friend of ours." Anakin said.

"Who? Ahsoka will be there too?" Onika asked.

"Also. A hint: she is from the same planet you and a friend of your mother and aunt."

"Satine." Onika asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she really likes you and wants to see you there. Would be an insult you do not go. "

Onika smiling out of the kitchen and went to her room to take a suitcase that has to change her clothes when he was leaving the party. Onika left the room and found the door Shany.

"Onika, you look beautiful. Looking like a doll." Shany praised.

"And you too." Onika said.

Everyone left the house and went to the Palace of the Senate . All were welcomed by the Chancellor .

" Senator Amidala . 's A pleasure to see you here . " Chancellor Palpatine said .

" Also , Chancellor . I think you remember my nieces , Onika , Shany and Dhena . " Padmé said .

" Of course I remember these beautiful young ladies . But what about Jay ? He did not come ? "

" Jay is working . " Dhemetria spoke .

" Complaining , but working , you mean . " Onika said .

" Yes. Jay does not like much work , but if he wants to stay at home Mom , he will have to work . "

" And you , Onika ? Are you working with? " Chancellor Palpatine asked .

" I'm still going to college. Medicine. I want to be a doctor. " Onika said .

" Hmm… Interesting. In what area of medicine you will want to work?."

" Medical Surgeon"

" I'm going to my room. " Padmé said .

" Ahh , Aunt Padmé , take my purse , soon I'll get there . " Onika said .

" All right , dear . " Padmé said, taking the bag Onika and going to her room .

Onika and her sisters were together and were in the living room of her aunt . Onika went to the window and looked out , with a sad look .

" Onika , are you okay ? " Shany asked .

" No. It 's not okay , Shany . " Onika responded , leaving the window .

" Onika , you are so because of your supposed boyfriend, is not it? " Padmé asked .

" Yes , aunt . Much I wanted to be with him now . "

" Really? And you have not told me who he is , Onika . What is his name? " Dhemetria asked .

"None of your business, Dhemetria . " Onika and Shany shouted .

" No stress , all three . " Padmé rebuked her nieces .

" Yes , Aunt Padmé . " The three spoke .

Senator Organa entered the Padmé's room .

" Senator Amidala . We are waiting for you there in the room to begin the feast . "

" Ahh , yes . Pretty soon I'll be there . "

Senator Organa left the room . Onika sat in a chair and began to mutter a few words : " I wanted to be with you , sorry I'm here so far . " Onika rose from the chair and began to walk in circles .

" Calm down , Onika , I know you 're feeling miserable without him. " Anakin said , entering the room .

" I want to go back to Resolute . " Onika said sadly.

" Alright , Onika . Let's go home , you change clothes and I 'll take you to the Resolute . " Anakin finally succumbed to the will of Onika .

Onika grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom to change clothes . Onika came and went with Anakin , back to Resolute .

" Onika , this will be the last time that you leave somewhere you want. " Anakin said .

" I know , Uncle Ani , but is that - "

" Onika , I know you 're feeling bad about being away from Tup , so I'm taking you back to Resolute. "

" He also miss me ? "

" Yes, your luck is that he and the other battalions are off. "

" For how long , exactly? "

"two weeks. "

The _Twilight_ docked in Resolute .

" We arrived , Niki . " Anakin said . Onika and Anakin left the ship and walked down the aisle of the Resolute .

"I go to the room with the soldiers . " Onika said .

" All right , I'll be on the bridge . "

Onika went to the room and found the soldiers awake and talking .

" Can I come in ? " Onika asked .

"Of course , Major . " Rex said . Onika entered the room and sat next to Tup , giving him a kiss on his forehead . Tup hugged tight Onika , kissing her cheek .

" So , Major . Which the reason for your visit ? " Jesse asked .

"I asked Uncle Ani to be with you. I like the company of you all. You are like brothers to me." Onika said, then turned to Tup, who smiled.

"Um .. I think this ' visit ' was also for another reason . " Fives said .

" Which one , for example? "

Fives looked Tup , smiling playfully . Onika blushed , suspecting Fives knows something.

" Tup " Jesse said . " It was because of him . "

" How did you ... "

" Major Onika , a few weeks ago he was depressed , crying , and I discovered that it was you he was like that . "

" Uncle Ani told you anything? "

" Of course not . Now I was suspicious that Tup likes you . Why you are kind, friendly , gentle , has a sweet way . Anyway , we like you because you are so with us . "

" And you become a beast when others treat us badly . " Rex said .

Onika looked at Rex . " That's why I like you. You are important to me . "

Everyone stood up and embraced Onika .

" You can assume that you are together . This is between us. Promise. " Fives said .

" Sure . What happens here, stays here . " Onika said . " Tup and I are dating . "

Tup and Onika kissed passionately . Everyone around cheered and applauded . Kix went near the bedroom door and strange noise . He opened the door and saw Onika and Tup kissing .

" But what does that mean ? " Kix shouted . Onika Tup and moved away. Everyone stood in silence.

" Kix is not what you 're thinking . " Onika tried to justify .

Kix entered the room .

" Oh no ? Wait until General Skywalker know that. "

" He already knows . Moreover , it was he who promised secrecy about it . "

Kix sat beside Onika .

" Major . I think you do not know , but ... it is against the rules . "

" I know, but ... Tup , first told me he likes me , who cares about me ... "

" Well, I promise to keep it a secret . "

Onika looked at Kix and smirked.

"Tell us. Someone who loves you too?" Onika asked.

Kix blushed with embarrassment and looked Onika. "No, Major, no one in mind."

"I know you're hiding something from us." Jesse said.

"I'm not in love with any girl." Kix said, but could not hold back a laugh.

"OK, if not speak, do not speak. We respect that." Onika said.

At this time , Shany and Dhemetria appear in the room. Onika looked at the two and smiled . Kix looked Shany and gave a huge smile , and his pupils dilated .

" Shany , Dhena . Much I wish you were here . " Onika said .

" Well Uncle Ani brought us here after that little party you thought ' horrible ' , just to get you and the soldiers . " Shany said .

Kix gaped to see Shany . Onika looked at him and put her hand under her chin and lifted it . Kix looked Onika , very strange . Onika smiled a malicious way , suspecting that he loves Shany .

"Something wrong, Major?" Kix asked.

"None." Onika responded.

"Yeah , I know . " Kix murmured .

Shany approached Kix and sat near him. Shany put a hand on the shoulder of Kix. Kix looked Shany and his face turned red with embarrassment. Kix looked away Shany.

"Act naturally, Kix. Try to act naturally." Kix told himself. His body was shaking and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Kix, are you okay?" Shany asked.

Kix turned to Shany.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'm fine." Kix said. "Give me a moment." Kix said, getting up from the floor and out of the room. Kix went to the cafeteria to drink a glass of water. Dhemetria went to the cafeteria and found Kix, trembling.

"Kix, what happened?" Dhemetria asked.

"There is nothing, Dhena." Kix said. His voice was a little hoarse.

Dhemetria put her hand on his forehead Kix and scared.

"Kix, you have a fever." Dhemetria said.

"Low or High?" Kix asked.

"High. Your fever is high. I'll take a antipyretic for you."

"All right." Kix said. "I'll go with you."

Kix and Dhemetria returned to the room. Kix took the antipyretic and lay down on one of the beds. Shany approached him.

"Are you okay, Kix?" Shany asked.

"Yes It's just a fad, but it will pass." Kix said.

Shany sat on the bed beside Kix, and began to caress him. Kix looked Shany and his face turned red. Kix staring intently at her blue eyes. Shany smiled. Kix smiled a little discouraged. Kix was drowsy with the touch of Shany, when he finally fell asleep. Shany stood up Kix and wrapped the sheet that is in bed.

"Nice work, Shany." Onika said.

"That was nothing. Just did a caress on his head and he relaxed." Shany said.

Kix woke up in the middle of the afternoon . The room was empty . Kix sat up in bed and looked at the door . Shany entered the room with a tray .

" Good afternoon , Kix . I came to bring you something to eat . " Shany said .

" Oh , thank you, Commander Shany . But I'm not hungry . " Kix said .

" Kix , you need to eat something . You've sleep all day . "

Kix took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of Shany .

" All right , Commander . I'll eat anything . " Kix said .

Shany approached Kix and placed the tray on his legs . Shany put her hand on his forehead to check the temperature .

" Your fever down . " Shany said , smiling .

" That's good . " Kix said dejectedly .

" Kix , a problem? " Shany asked worriedly .

" No, Commander . "

Shany took some cookies and took the plate to the mouth of Kix . Kix opened his mouth and ate a cookie . Shany would pick up the cup with juice , but Kix took it . Kix drank the juice and put the glass back on the tray.

" Leave the tray in that table , Commander . " Kix said .

" You will not eat? " Shany asked .

" In a moment , Commander . "

Shany placed the tray on the table and returned to near Kix . Shany gave a kiss on the Kix' cheek , who blushed . Shany left the room . Kix put a hand on his cheek and smiled , then lay down and slept some more.


	12. Secrets almost revealed

Onika and Shany were in their bedroom , talking about random things .

" Onika , you think Mom will be happy to know that you want to give up studying medicine ? " Shany asked worriedly .

" I do not know . This will be difficult for both of us . Moreover, when I was hospitalized to recover from surgery , I saw the most unfortunate side of a hospital , so I think the hospital is not for me . " Onika said , in a sad voice .

Shany approached Onika and gave her a hug , trying to encourage her not to give up .

" Onika , I think if you were a doctor , you would be better known in the galaxy . " Shany said . Onika giggled .

" Just because I am the niece of Senator of Naboo or because I will be one of the best medical ? " Onika asked .

" Hmm ... let me think . I think it's a little of both . "

Ahsoka entered the room .

" Ah, there are the two maidens . " Ahsoka said .

" Ahsoka . " Shany and Onika said . " Sit here with us . " Onika said .

Ahsoka approached the two and sat up in bed .

" Tell me , what are you two talking about? " Ahsoka asked , with a smile on her face .

" About ... The future of Onika . " Shany answered .

" And I made a wrong choice , and that there 's no going back . " Onika said .

" Are you studying medicine to become a renowned medical ? " Ahsoka asked .

" Yes .. and I'm wanting to give up . " Onika said .

" Onika . You should not give up on something you really want . You are the Major, soon you will be a doctor , and - "

" And what? When I become a doctor I will no longer be able to Major , and someone else will take up my position as Major . Ahsoka , when that day comes ... I will be away from my soldiers , and .. . I do not want it . "

" The good you become a doctor is that you will be able to help Kix caring for wounded clones . Is that what you most want , is not it? "

Onika thought a bit .

" Yes. These soldiers are everything to me . " Onika said .

Ahsoka realized that Onika 's face was slightly red . Ahsoka smiled playfully .

" You are hiding something from me and not tell me ? " Ahsoka asked .

" No." Onika said , looking away .

" Onika , I know you. "

" It's nothing. " Onika said , letting out a laugh .

" She is dating one of the soldiers . " Shany said .

Onika became enraged and threw a cushion in the face of Shany .

" Oh, damn . " Shany said .

" Onika is truth ? " Ahsoka asked .

" No." Onika said , but her face blushed again .

Anakin entered the room .

" Ah , you are there . " Anakin said .

" Master, it is true that Onika is dating one of the soldiers ? Because she did not tell me anything. " Ahsoka said .

" Of course not , Ahsoka . Because if she were , she would tell me . "

" So why Shany said that Onika was dating ? "

Anakin looked angry for Shany .

" You interpret things in a way contrary , right , Scarlet ? " Anakin said , jokingly .

Ahsoka left the dorm . Anakin looked Onika .

" Uncle Ani , how she suspected ? "

" Niki . Ahsoka is a padawan . Then she feels that happens around her . " Anakin said .

" I had forgotten that detail. "

Anakin left the dorm .

" Because of you, almost Ahsoka discovers . " Onika said, throwing two more cushions Shany .

" Why, what's more , Niki ? " Shany asked .

" If Ahsoka finds out I 'm dating Tup , she gives with the whistle , and everyone knows , you moron . "

Onika left the room and went to the barracks , where she met Kix lying in bed , awake.

" Hi , Kix . I came to see how you are . "

" Hello , Major . I'm fine . " Kix said .

Onika put her hand on his forehead . His temperature is normal.

" Kix , what was the cause of your fever ? Are you sick ? " Onika asked .

" No." Kix said . "I 'm in love . "

" By whom ? "

" Commander Shany . "

Onika smiled . " And she knows ? "

" No."

" Then declare to her . "

" And if she does not like ? I'll be in the friendzone . "

"I'm sure not. You have a big heart, then say what you feel for her. She'll be thrilled."

Shany entered the barracks.

"She came." Onika whispered in the ear of Kix, then moved away.

Shany approached Kix. "Kix , are you better?" Shany asked.

"Yes." Kix said, smiling. Kix looked Onika, who gestured the phrase: "What are you waiting for? Go on, boy." Kix turned to Shany. "Commander Shany, you've always been a good person, always helped us, has always been dedicated to us. What I feel for you is something I can't describe, is something good, beautiful..."

Shany looked Kix. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"... Your blue eyes seem to diamonds, you have a look reassuring, you bring me a sense of calm."

Shany smiled. Kix took her hand.

"Kix. What you said is so... beautiful." Shany said.

"Commander Shany. You want to date me?" Kix asked.

"Yes. I do."

Onika smiled, making a gesture of celebration. Shany sat beside Kix and kissed him. Shany put her hand on his face. Kix put his hands on her red hair.

"I'll leave you alone to go to getting to know better." Onika said, leaving the room.

Onika walked down the aisle, singing a happy song and twirling while walking. Tup passed through the same corridor that Onika and saw her twirling. Tup approached her.

"Onika, my doll." Tup said.

Onika stopped. "Hi, my prince." Onika said, hugging him.

"What is the reason for joy, Niki?"

"He did." Onika said, smiling.

"He who?"

"Kix. He finally managed to ask her for dating. And he thought he would get in the friendzone."

"Who?"

"Shany. My non- identical twin sister."

"That's good. When I asked you in dating I had this same fear." Tup said, kissing Onika.

"All right, but let's keep the flirtation of the two secret, ok?"

"Ok, my Major."

The two moved away and walked hand in hand down the aisle. Onika whispered in the ear of Tup. "I'll talk to my uncle."

"About what?" Tup asked curiously.

"It's a secret, but it is good thing."

Onika let Tup hand and went to the _Resolute_'s hangar. Onika saw Anakin and approached him.

"Uncle Ani. I would like to speak with you personally. Would you have a minute of my attention?"

"Of course, Onika."

"In my room."

Onika and Anakin went to the room.

"And then? About what you call me?" Anakin asked.

"You could release my ship?" Onika asked.

"For what?"

"I want to go to Naboo to stay awhile. A week at the most."

"All right. Could go pick it up, and good riddance, Niki."

"Thank you, Uncle." Onika said, leaving the room and coming back to the hallway.

"And then?" Tup asked.

"Follow me." Onika said, taking Tup together. "Uncle Ani released my ship. Then let go. Me and you." Onika said.

"Incredible. How long?"

"A week.'s Not so much time."

Onika and Tup entered the ship. The ship Onika is identical to her aunt , but the difference is that the dye ship Onika is blue metallic . Onika sat in the chair and Tup was in the copilot's chair . Onika out of Resolute and went to Naboo . Tup looked scared to Onika .

" Onika . Can I drive ? " Tup asked .

" No, Tup . " Onika said . " You do not trust me driving? " Onika asked, looking at Tup .

" Where are we going? "

" Naboo . Let's pay a visit at my mother's house . "

" Ah . Course . She must be the nicest person in the world . Same as you . "

" But first, let us stay in a hotel there close . "

Onika landed on Naboo . Onika and Tup stayed at a nearby hotel , and they entered the room. Onika took off her boots and lay down on the bed. Tup sat on the bed , stroking the hair of Onika .

"This trip has left me tired." Onika said.

"I 'm too tired." Tup said, lying down beside Onika. Onika looked Tup. Tup pulled her close. Onika embraced him and closed her eyes. Tup stood up and grabbed a comforter for Onika. Onika opened her eyes.

"Stay here with me." Onika insisted. Tup took his armor (leaving only a bodysuit) and lay down beside Onika. Tup stroked her face and grabbed her chin, kissing her. Onika stroked his face and fell asleep. Tup also slept.


	13. Life at 2

** Chapter 13 – Life at 2**

Already morning . Tup got up , careful not to wake Onika . Tup went to the window and opened the curtain to enter the sunlight . Onika woke up, throwing a pillow at Tup .

" Close the curtain, Tup . I want to sleep . " Onika said . Tup took the pillow from the floor and threw it back on the bed .

" There is no more time to sleep , Onika . " Tup said , going back to bed. Onika and Tup knelt on the bed , hugged and kissed.

" I'll take a cold shower , and I'll be back , then you will . " Onika said, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom . Onika turned on the shower and sat in the tub . Onika relaxed for a few minutes .

Tup went into the bathroom with a towel in his hands.

" Onika . " Tup said .

" Oh , fright , boy . " Onika was astonished .

" Calm , Onika . I came to bring the towel. You forgot it. "

Onika emptied the tub and grabbed the towel , covering herself .

" Your turn , Tup . " Onika said , planting a kiss on Tup's cheek . " I'll prepare something for us to eat . "

Onika left the bathroom and went to the bedroom to dress . Tup stepped into the tub and stood for 30 minutes. Onika returned with a dry towel and handed it to Tup .

" Thank you , Onika . " Tup said .

" The breakfast is on the table . " Onika said , smiling and leaving the bathroom.

Tup dried and dressed . Then he went to the table .

" I hope you like . " Onika said .

Tup sat at the table and ate the toasts , then took the coffee Onika did .

" It was you who made this coffee? " Tup asked .

" Yes. Especially for you , honey . " Onika said .

"It's a delight . "

Onika smiled . Onika got up from the table and took the plate and cup and took them to the sink .

" Now come on. " Onika said , returning to the dining room .

" Where to? " Tup asked .

"Visiting my mother . I told you to her. She will love to meet you. "

Tup donned his armor and went with Onika to the home of her mother . Arriving there , Onika rang the doorbell . Franni , Onika 's mother opened the door .

" Onika , my baby . How are you ? " Franni asked .

"I 'm fine , Mom . " Onika said . " Mom , this is Tup . My boyfriend . "

" Oh , it's a pleasure to meet you . Onika spoke very highly of you . She said you are the most beautiful soldier of her battalion."

Tup blushed with shame . " Really? Onika is also a very beautiful girl . Inside and out. "

" Come . And get comfortable . " Franni said .

Onika and Tup entered . They sat on a couch .

" So how did you meet? " Franni asked .

"In _Resolute _. But a year later I got involved with Tup . " Onika said .

" Lady . How do you explain the goodness of Onika and her sisters ? " Tup asked .

"I do not know quite explain, but ... Onika and her sisters are descendants of the people of Mandalore and the people of Naboo, two peaceful people." Franni said. "Indeed. Let me tell the story of the life of this lovely girl. I met her father 20 years ago, then we both fell in love, got married, we traveled to Mandalore and we had Jay. Then, two years later, we had Onika and Shany. then a woman came up to me and my husband and wanted to buy both."

"Buy... Onika and Shany?" Tup asked, shocked.

"Yes, Tup. Because I'm brunette, and Shany is auburn. And most of the inhabitants of Mandalore are blond, you rarely find a brunette or auburn." Onika said.

"Well, I'll bring a cup of coffee for you." Franni said.

"Do not, mother. We already had breakfast." Onika said. "Well, we're already doing."

"All right, dear. Always Return. Oh, and Tup, it was a pleasure to meet you. And take good care of my daughter."

"Of course, ma'am. I will give my life for her." Tup said.

Tup and Onika left the house and returned to the hotel. Onika lay down on the bed and picked up a biology book, but nevertheless, threw it in corner of room.

"Onika, why the hell are you like that?" Tup asked.

"I give up. I do not want to study to be a doctor." Onika said.

"Why? Onika, why you want to quit?"

"Do you remember that time when I was hospitalized for almost a month?"

"Ah, that's why."

"Tup, I saw the grotesque side of a hospital after I was there in Medical ward. Then I realized that working in a hospital is not the best thing."

"Onika, have you ever thought how many lives you would save?"

" Yes , but - "

" But nothing . You will not give up the dream that you always wanted . " Tup said , trying to motivate Onika .

Onika smiled . " All right , my love . I will not give up. Nevermore. "

" Great . Now take that book and will learn. "

Onika stood up and took the biology book , handing it to Tup . Tup opened the book .

" Ok , Onika . When setting a question , you get a kiss . " Tup said .

" Okay I'll make beautiful, then. " Onika said .

" What is the function of the skeleton ? "

"Giving support to the body and protect some organs like lungs , heart and brain. "

" Right answer . " Tup said, kissing Onika . Tup flipped through a few pages of the book. "Okay, next question . What is a nucleolus ? "

" a corpuscle dense , non- membrane- bounded , present inside the nucleus. "

"You have answered right back." Tup Onika kissed again. Tup flipped a few more pages. "Here. What are bacteriophages ? "

"Viruses that infect bacteria. "

" All right . Enough for today . Tomorrow we study more . " Tup said , giving one last kiss on Onika .

Tup took off his armor and lay down beside Onika . Onika looked Tup .

" What do you think about a back rub ? " Onika asked .

" It would be great . " Tup said, sitting up in bed . Onika sat behind Tup .

" Take the top of your bodysuit, please. " Onika said .

Tup took off the top of his bodysuit and tossed aside. Onika began to massage the area of the shoulders and neck , gently . Onika realized Tup sighed . Onika smiled . Tup lay face down on the mattress , Onika and began massaging his back . Tup smiled and sighed . Onika leaned on his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek . Onika returned to the sitting position and rubbed his lower back . Once finished , Onika lay down beside him and pulled the comforter to curl . Onika put her hand on Tup's bare back.

"And then? What'd you think?" Onika asked.

"Wonderful. You massaged me very well. I feel relaxed." Tup said.

"Hmm. That's good."

"I can also do this to you?"

"Hmm. Course you can."

Onika sat up and took off her blouse, leaving only a mini-white blouse. Onika then lay down on the bed, leaning. Tup sat down and began to massage the back of Onika. Onika sighed. Tup began to massage her feet. Onika dug her fingernails into the pillow. Tup finished massaging Onika and lay down beside her, facing her.

"You think I rub right?" Tup asked.

"Much better than me." Onika said.

"Well, now let's take a nap in the late afternoon."

Onika and Tup slept.


	14. Kidnap and Nostalgia

**Chapter 14 –**** K****idnapping**** and Nostalgia**

* * *

It was already night. Onika woke up and packed up , keeping everything . Onika took her blouse back, and dressed . Onika woke Tup .

" Hey, Tup . Wake now . We have to go . " Onika whispered in his ear , shaking him . Tup woke up.

" Ah, Onika .We're leaving ow? " Tup asked .

" Get up and get dressed. Now. "

Tup stood up and put his armor back. Onika lined bed. Onika and Tup left the hotel (already paid), and returned to the ship, which sailed back to _Resolute_. Tup and Onika down in _Resolute_'s hangar empty. Tup returned to his bedroom, and to his surprise, everyone was asleep. Onika went to the cafeteria and took a glass of warm milk. Anakin was there.

"Onika, how was your trip?" Anakin asked.

"It was great. Sorry that I got less time, huh?" Onika said.

"I am very glad that you did a great trip."

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Onika said, coming out of the cafeteria.

Onika went to her bedroom and lay down on her bed (which is on top of the bunk bed) and slept.

Dawned . Onika awoke and rose from her bed. Onika grabbed her datapad and left the room . Onika found her sisters in the hangar , along with Anakin .

" Guess , Onika . " Anakin said .

" We will return to Coruscant ? " Onika asked .

" Exactly . Will you stay with me and your aunt . "

Onika , her sisters and Anakin entered the _Twilight_ and returned to Coruscant . Onika entered the house of her uncles and went to the balcony , enjoying the view of the street .

" How nice to be here . " Onika said .

" Onika , come have breakfast . " Padmé said .

Onika left the balcony and went to the kitchen, grab a cup of yogurt. Onika left the kitchen and went to the dining room.

"Yo, Onika. You look like you had a great time." Shany said.

"Ha, of course. And do you amused yourself too well?" Onika asked.

"Uh, yeah."

Onika left the dining room and went to take a cold shower. Onika closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling that something would happen to herself and her sister, Shany. Onika quickly opened her eyes and grabbed a towel. Onika dried and dressed. Onika went to her bedroom and dressed in a black overcoat. Onika left the bedroom and went to the front door.

" Hey , Onika . Where'd you go ? " Dhemétria asked .

" I'll walk a little . " Onika said .

"I 'll go with you , Niki . " Shany said .

" Okay, but do not delay . " Anakin said .

Onika and Shany left and were walking down the street of Coruscant . Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force.

" Ani . There a problem? " Padmé asked .

" A disturbance in the Force " Anakin replied .

Onika and Shany walked for a few meters away from the house of their uncles . Shany was surprised by a strong electric shock and fainted . Onika , who was holding the hand of Shany , also felt the electric shock and also collapsed .

Onika and Shany woke up in a dark room , her back to one another, sharing two chains , joining their hands . A mysterious figure entered the room , kneeling near Shany .

" Did you think to be rid of me ? " The figure spoke , picking at her chin .

_I know that voice _. Onika and Shany spoke for themselves . It was clearly Cad Bane .

" My God . Did you decided to stay quiet, is not it , Shany ? " Cad Bane asked. Shany shook her head . Onika was terrified . She felt that this would happen, despite not being a Jedi .

_This is not happening _. Onika told herself . Cad Bane left the room . Onika decided to get up , but found she was handcuffed to Shany .

" Shany , are shackled in one another . ' Onika said .

" Oh, great . " Shany said .

Onika and Shany rose from the floor. Onika walked to the window with Shany, and looked out. Onika had a childhood memory, looking at the street.

* * *

_Onika and Shany were children when they walked down this street. Onika and Shany lost their mother and ran yards ahead. Onika and Shany parted, and desperately tried to seek another. Franni ran trying to look for them, but found only Shany. Hours later, Franni could not find Onika. Several hours later, Onika was found near the Jedi Temple, by Obi-Wan, at that time Padawan._

_"Hey, little girl. What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked._

_"I lost from my mother." Onika said, with a sad look._

_Obi-Wan took Onika on his lap and led her into the Jedi Council. In the room, Qui-Gon Jinn saw Obi-Wan with Onika in his arms._

_" Padawan , where were you? " Qui- Gon asked ._

_" Master , I found this girl out there , lost . " Obi - Wan said, putting down Onika ._

_Onika slowly approached Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon bent down to get the height of Onika ._

_" What's your name , little girl? " Qui-Gon asked ._

_" Onika . " Onika said . " I lost my mother and sister . Help me find them . "_

_" Alright , Onika . We'll find them . " Qui-Gon said . " But first , take us to where you were . "_

_Onika took his hand and went to the street with Qui-Gon . Onika and Qui-Gon walked a few meters ahead and found her mother . Onika loosened the hand of Qui-Gon and ran toward her mother. Qui-Gon ran for Onika._

_"Mommy, Mommy." Onika shouted. Franni turned around and saw Onika. Qui-Gon found Onika, now with her mother._

_"Onika, never get away from me." Franni said, hugging her. Qui-Gon walked three._

_"Lady. My Padawan found your daughter near the Jedi Temple." Qui-Gon said._

_"Thank you for finding my daughter, Jedi Master." Franni said. Qui-Gon walked away, back to the Jedi Temple._

_"Bye, Jedi Master." Onika said._

* * *

Onika smiled at the memory. To this day she wonders who was the Jedi Master and who was his Padawan.

* * *

Since his death, Onika, during her childhood walked by that place, expecting to see him again. Onika was exactly 11 years, without seeing him and without receiving news of his whereabouts. Onika was always afraid of the truth behind his disappearance. Onika considered him her friend, and felt confidence in him. But Onika need to focus on their trail.

* * *

Onika seemed to pay attention to her current objective.

" Onika . You know where we are ? " Shany asked . Onika turned Shany toward the window .

" Do you remember this street? " Onika asked .

" Yes. " Shany said . " It was here that we played when we were kids . "

"Okay, we do not have much time for nostalgia . We need to get out of here as soon as possible. " Onika said, heading toward a table , look for something useful . Onika raised one arm and passed it to the other side , getting face to face with Shany . Onika and Shany searched a drawer and found a lightsaber . Onika turned on the lightsaber and destroyed the handcuffs . Onika kept the blue lightsaber in her overcoat , and she and Shany left the dark room and walked a few steps to arrive at a port , where they heard Cad Bane talk to their uncle.

"Master Skywalker, I want 50,000 credits to the rescue of the girls, otherwise they will not be released." Cad Bane said, ending the transmission.

Onika and Shany heard the footsteps of Cad Bane and ran back to the room, returning to the starting position, pretending to be handcuffed with their hands behind their back. Cad Bane entered the room.

"Girls. I communicated the Jedi Master and he will come with the ransom money" Cad Bane said.

"And do you will free us?" Onika asked, knowing the answer Cad Bane.

"Ha ha ha. I have not the slightest intention of returning you two. Even before Jedi Master delivering the ransom money, I'll sell you for slave owners, for them to do whatever they want with you. Especially with you, Onika . I realized that you're a very pretty girl, and they will love you." Cad Bane said, leaving the room.

"Change of plans, Niki. Need to get out of here before we turn slaves." Shany said.

Onika closed her eyes and communicated telepathically with her uncle. Onika, despite not being Jedi, had a very strong connection with the Force. Anakin felt Onika communicating with him through the Force.

_Uncle Ani, send my squad to our rescue, without the money_. Onika said.

_No, Onika, we will__-_ Anakin was interrupted by Onika.

_Cad Bane will not set us free. Even before you arrive, __he__ will sell to the slave owners_.

_Where are you?_

_That street that me and Shany we played when we were kids._ Onika said, ending the conversation. Onika opened her eyes and stood up, heading towards the window. Onika raised the curtain and saw that the building is not as high.

"Shany, I think you can even escape through the window, if necessary." Onika said.

"Onika, if we run, it will be worse for us. Cad Bane will kill us." Shany said.

"Do not worry, Shany. I know this street. I was walking to the Jedi Temple. This will only take a few hours. We need help."

Onika left the room holding the hand of Shany. Onika and Shany walked in silence through the building to not draw attention Cad Bane. The twins left and went toward the Jedi Temple. Among her three brothers, Onika was the one who had a connection with the Force, and was able to communicate with other Jedi and feel the presence of the deceased Jedi Master. It's been an hour and a half walk. Onika and Shany entered the Jedi Temple and found Mace Windu.

"What are you two doing here?" Mace Windu asked.

"Tell Master Skywalker we're here." Onika said.

Mace Windu took Shany and Onika to the library.

"Tell me, what led you to be here?" Mace Windu asked.

"We've been kidnapped." Onika said.

"By Cad Bane. He demanded to Master Skywalker a lot of money to set us free." Shany said.

"You should have waited there." Mace said.

"I know, but he came to us and said that after he received the money, he would not set us free." Onika said.

"He would sell us to slave owners, for them to do whatever they want with us." Shany said.

"During our escape, I found it." Onika said, taking the lightsaber of her overcoat. Onika handed the lightsaber in Mace Windu's hand.

"All right. I'll talk with Skywalker." Mace said.

In one room, Mace Windu made contact with Anakin by hologram.

"Master Skywalker, I found Major Onika and Commander Shany." Mace said.

"Where are they?" Anakin asked.

"Here on the Jedi Council."

"I'm coming." Anakin said, ending the transmission.

Onika and Shany entered the room where Mace was. Onika sat in a chair and looked at Mace.

"I remember you, Onika." Mace said.

"From me? From where?" Onika asked, surprised.

"It was 11 years ago. You lost your mother and Shany, and mysteriously ended up here on the Jedi Temple."

"I remember that day."

"One of our Padawans, today he's a Jedi Master, found you and brought you here."

Onika had a flashback of that day, when she was found by Obi-Wan, not knowing it was him. "He brought me to a Jedi Master." Onika said. "And this Jedi Master helped me to find my mother and Shany."

Anakin entered the room and found the two.

"Ah, there you are." Anakin said.

"Guess. Shany and I ran away from there and will not be sold to slave owners." Onika said, getting up from chair.

"We're leaving now." Shany said.

Onika, Shany and Anakin left the room and went outside.

Onika looked back. "Thank you for helping us."  
Mace Windu nodded his head.

"Uncle Ani. 11 years ago, I lost my mother and Shany. Then I was found by a Padawan, today he's a Jedi Master. Do you have any idea who is this Jedi Master? Know, I really wanted to thank him and another Jedi Master for helping me find my mom and Shany. "Onika said.

"That Padawan, was Obi-Wan. And his Master was Qui-Gon Jinn." Anakin said.

"And where is Qui-Gon?"

"Master Qui-Gon died. A long time ago."

Hit a feeling of sadness in Onika. Onika knew you would not find more Qui-Gon, but she knew he would still watching over her.

"And then, Anakin?" Obi-Wan came.

"Obi-Wan, I would like to talk to you." Onika said.

Shany and Anakin returned home.

"About what, Onika?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me find my mother, 11 years ago. Do you remember?"

"Ah, yes. I remembered. You were so small at the time..." Obi-Wan said, laughing.

"Well I'll go home. I'll see you later, then."

"Ok, may the Force be with you."

Onika returned home of her uncles.


	15. The New Major

It's week of protests. Onika raised early in her bed and prepared a range written: For the Anarchist Republic. Other writing: For a galaxy without corruptions. Anakin was walking to her bedroom. Onika tracks quickly hid under her bed and went to bed pretending to be asleep. Anakin entered her bedroom .

" Onika , I know you 're awake . " Anakin said . Onika remained still and silent . Anakin left the room . Onika rose from her bed and took the ranges beneath her bed.

" It is afternoon. I will not miss this event for anything . " Onika said . Onika took a sheet of notes about what will and what will not be there.

_Camping in the Palace of the Senate : Yes_

_Protest peacefully : Yes_

_Use face paint : Yes_

_Remain chained throughout the morning : Yes_

Onika straightened up , took her : paint , chains, keys and most importantly ; tracks . Onika silently left the house and went to the Palace of the Senate , where the majority of protesters are camped .

Onika arrived and met them at the entrance of the Palace of the Senate.

"I brought what we need." Onika said.

"Great. Gimme ink bottles." One of them said. Onika handed ink bottles and all painted their faces. Onika ranges took the bag and handed two of them.

"It is today that Democracy rotten will fall." Onika said. Onika sat alongside other protesters chained herself and others.

"I hope it's worth it." another protester said.

All had their faces painted, chained.

"Someone needs to hold ranges." Onika said.

"We'll hold them." Two of the protesters said.

Onika unchained them, and they held ranges.

Two guards approached Coruscant protesters .

" Hey, what are you doing here ? " one of the guards asked .

" We are holding a protest . " one of the protesters said .

" All right . But do not destroy anything. " the guard said , walking away with the other .

Onika got up from the floor . " It is now . " Onika unchained herself and others. Everyone started yelling the following phrases : " Enough of Corruption " , "From Anarchism in the Republic ," " We have been deceived for so long, now we open our eyes ."

Onika rose on the back of one of them , extending a track written : " If the bomb is moral effect , throw it in Congress . "

Inside the Palace of the Senate , Chancellor Palpatine watched all manifestation . Palpatine called his guards . " Get down there and take those juvenile delinquents there , even if by force. "

" Right away, sir . " The guards said . The guards went down to the courtyard of the Senate and barred the entry of all . The guards took the protesters there, using violence . Onika down the back of the protester and took a megaphone .

"You have departed for violence , is not it? Chancellor I bet just sent you here because he is scared to death to us. " Onika spoke into the megaphone . Protesters attacked the guards . " Stop it . This is not following . " Onika shouted into the megaphone , but her colleagues did not stop.

Onika and two other protesters seized the moment of distraction of the guards and entered the building. Onika Chancellor entered the room and picked up a folder with documents.

"Hey you, give me back this." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"You want this?" Onika asked in a sarcastic tone. Onika took a little paperwork and tore it into several pieces. "How many more promises will you do and not meet, Chancellor?" Onika ran from the room with folder in her hands.

"Go after her." Chancellor ordered two guards. Onika stopped at the end of a corridor and threw kerosene on the folder, which was on the ground.

"Hey you, stop." A guard ordered. Onika struck a match and threatened to burn the folder. "Do not do that." The guard shouted. Onika dropped the match, and the folder was in flames in a matter of seconds. Onika ran to the entrance of the Senate Building. The courtyard was almost empty. Onika two guards knocked to the ground and handcuffed her.

" Playtime is over , girl. " one of the guards said . Onika 5 and other protesters were taken to the building of the Senate , to cleanse the face .

" I can not clean the face near these guards . " Onika whispered to one.

" Why not? " he asked .

" For I am the niece of Senator Amidala . And I had thought of doing this event. "

" We're screwed. Thanks to you , Onika . "

" Shut up , do not say my name next to them . "

" Onika . Onika Azkimenna . "

One of the guards looked Onika . The guard took Onika 's arm and dragged her to the sink and forced her to clean the face . Onika reluctantly wiped her face . The guards were shocked to see Onika and dragged her to the office of Chancellor . Anakin was there , along with Padmé and Rex .

"When I think that you did something stupid, you do, huh, Onika?" Anakin asked angry.

"Uncle Ani, I can explain-"

"You do not have to explain anything to me."

"It was you who came here and destroyed those documents." Palpatine said. Everyone looked at Onika.

"Chancellor. This protest was peaceful until your guards arrive." Onika said.

"You were vandalizing."

"Not vandalizing. Their guards departed for violence. We were not doing anything wrong." Onika raised her voice.

"Lower your voice when speaking to me."

"That's the truth. You do not want to assume that's wrong. 'Cause without your guards, you are nothing." Onika screamed louder.

"Enough. You go to jail for vandalism, trespassing, damage to public property, and contempt of authority. Take her away." Chancellor said.

In prison, Anakin went to the cell where Onika is.

"Onika, you should not have gone to this event." Anakin said.

"But I planned it. Along with my fellow students." Onika said, with a sad look.

"Now you'll have to pay for what you did. And you better pray."

"Pay a bail for them let me go."

"Onika. No bail you release. The most you can do is to behave well, and you will be released."

"How long at most?"

"2 months." Anakin said, rising from the chair. "What if the next time you prepare one more, you will not be the Major, because I'm going to put another girl in your place."

"And while I'm gone? Who will take care of our battalion?"

"Do not worry, Onika. Your friend, Catalina will stay with me while you're here." Anakin finally left the cell Onika. Onika was transferred to another prison on Coruscant. Onika went and lay down on a bed, facing toward the wall. Aurra Sing approached Onika.

"Look who I found. It's Onika Azkimenna. Niece of Senator Amidala." Aurra said.

'So we have to share the same space and even oxygen. What I understood? "Onika asked.

"Wow, girl. As you are selfish. do not know how your aunt still has patience with you."

Onika turned to come face to face with Aurra .

" Unlike you , I 'm not here because I tried to kill someone , Aurra . I 'm here because I and my fellow students made a protest to deploy Anarchism . Chancellor Palpatine accused us of vandalism and damage to public property . And, unlike them , I will stay longer here have increased tone with Chancellor . "

" Very rebellious , you , huh ? "

Onika sat up in bed , looking at Aurra .

" I will never see the light of the sun . " Onika said . Yona , her college roommate approached .

" It's okay , Onika . If we both behave well , we will be less time here . " Yona said .

" Yona . 's One thing I wanted to talk a lot . I think you'll understand . " Onika said, standing up and taking Yona to a corner of the cell . " Yona , my concern now is another . " Onika said whispering in the ear of Yona .

" What ? "

"I am the Major of the Republic , and I being here , I'll be away from my battalion . "

" Onika - "

" And after I leave here , what will they think of me ? What will I tell them? "

" Say you needed to travel, to be alone . "

"I was thinking about it . Except that I have a boyfriend , also from my battalion . "

" You 're dating a clone ? "

" Yes , but that's not the case. But keep it a secret . "

" Alright , Onika . I am very faithful to you . " Yona said , moving away from Onika .

" Onika , if you do not want to stay here , run away with me . " Aurra said .

"I will not run away and Yona . If we run with you, they will think we are much worse . " Onika said .

"All right, girl. I was just trying to help you and that you are the 'good girl.' If you do not want to be free from this prison, fine, you do what you want."

"I just do not want to get me like a criminal, because that I am not."

Aurra broke up for Onika, grabbing her by the hair. Onika screamed and kneed in the stomach of Aurra. Aurra fell to the ground and winced in pain. Onika walked away from Aurra.

"It will be back, bitch." Aurra said, panting.

"No, Aurra. This will not be back." Onika said.

Aurra rose from the ground with hand on belly.

In _Resolute_, Anakin presented Catalina for his battalion.

"Troopers, as Onika is away for personal reasons, I brought another girl to take her place. Want you to meet Catalina Boronina, your new Major." Anakin said.

"Hello, troopers. Would be happy to work alongside you." Catalina said.

"Hello, Major Catalina." All the 501st spoke in a dejected tone.

_Wow, that battalion deader_. Catalina said to herself.

"General Skywalker . I want to talk to you . " Catalina said .

" Alright , Cata . " Anakin said, pulling Catalina .

"General Skywalker , how long will I stay as Major ? "

" Cata . Going to be indefinite . Onika At least until you're outside . "

" But I do not want Onika think I'm taking her battalion. I do not want her to think I'm taking her place , because she would not accept it . "

" While she is on Coruscant , she'll have to accept, and I told her that if she did something worse than what she did , she will not be the Major . " Anakin said , turning to the hangar .

Catalina went to the cafeteria where her sister, Kiara is.

"Yo, Cata." Kiara said.

"Kiara, you know that just now I was with the battalion Onika." Catalina said.

"And? ..."

"It seems they did not accept me. They miss the Onika."

"Sure, right? Onika is the Major that battalion."

"Yes, but Onika had to travel and can not lead her own battalion."

"You're taking advantage of it?"

"No, Kiki." Catalina said, coming out of the cafeteria.

Anakin found Catalina back to the hangar.

"Catalina, I have a mission for you." Anakin said.

"What?" Catalina arched an eyebrow.

"You will train our troops on Kamino. Mainly my squad."

The soldiers, listening to what Anakin said, they made gestures of discord and facepalming.

"I just missing this now." Jesse said.

"I still preferred Onika as our Major." Fives said.

Catalina looked at the troopers.

"I'm sure if we respect the new Major, we all will create a harmonious environment." Rex whispered to Jesse, and Fives.

"Okay, guys. Catalina until you go to Kamino to be trained with her." Anakin said.

"Oh, no." All spoke aloud.

"What's the point of that? In two months, Onika will be back." Catalina said.

"Two months?" Tup asked.

"Yeah, she needed to get some time alone."

All entered the scout ship and went to Kamino. In-room combat, all entered. Catalina, however, was to the middle of the room.

"Who will be first?" Catalina asked.

No one volunteered. Rex approached.

"Your name is?" Catalina asked.

"I'm Captain Rex, lady." Rex said.

"Ok, Rex. Me and you, let's make a show of fighting style characterized by rapid movements. Move closer, please."

Rex came closer to Catalina . Catalina approached her arm up Rex . Rex impulsively pulled the arm Catalina . Catalina quickly struck the chest of Rex , who released her . Catalina tried to kick Rex , but he quickly grabbed her by the leg . Catalina was supported in another leg jumping . Rex pulled her by the leg , and Catalina fell sitting on the mat. Rex dropped her leg. Fives approached.

"Now it's my turn, Rex.'ll Show her how to fight for real." Fives said. Catalina rose from the mat and stared into the eyes of Fives. Catalina green eyes had a penetrating gaze. Catalina took a step back. Fives grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Fives felt mesmerized by the look of Catalina. Catalina pulled back a bit of Fives.

"Trooper, this is a drill. You have to concentrate." Catalina said. Fives seemed not to hear Catalina. Catalina began to lose patience. "Oh, I give up." Catalina came out of the training room. Fives came out of trance and blinked a few times.

"What just happened here?" Fives said. Everyone looked at Fives. "What did I do wrong now?" Fives shouted.

"You did that would want to get in a fight with her, and in the end you stood like a mummy looking for her." Jesse said.

Fives ran out of the training room and found Catalina across the hallway, sitting, staring at the wall. Fives approached Catalina and sat beside her.

"Major Catalina. I'm sorry for what happened." Fives said, trying to apologize.

"You're not to blame for what happened now, trooper." Catalina said. Her tone sweet, became a voice sad and desolate.

"Major. I should not have done that to you in front of everyone. I do not know what happened to me. Seems that ... I was in a state of hypnosis, and unplugged myself from the world."

Catalina remained staring at the wall. Fives put his hand over the Catalina's hand. Catalina looked down and saw the hand of Fives. Catalina pulled her hand back and placed it on top of Fives' hand, without making eye contact with him.

"The fault was also mine. I should not have looked right at you." Catalina tried to justify.

"What is it, Major? Your eyes are beautiful. Seem two jewels." Fives said.

Catalina tried to hide her smile, but did not hold a giggle. Fives put her coppery-blond hair behind her ear. Catalina lifted her head and looked at Fives, but quickly averted her gaze.

Rex and the rest of the battalion approached the two.

"We're leaving now." Rex said. Fives got up from the floor.

"Are not you coming, Major?" Fives said.

Catalina was silent and held out her hand to Fives. Fives pulled her and Catalina stood. All returned to the Resolute.

"How was the training, Cata?" Anakin asked.

Catalina ran towards her bedroom. Anakin followed her and found her lying with a pillow stuffed in the head.

"Catalina, what happened?" Anakin asked. Catalina pulled the pillow over her head and looked at Anakin.

"Simple. Your battalion is very fresh because Onika is not here with them." Catalina said. "It seems that they do not accept me, except Rex and another trooper."

"Patience, Catalina.'ll Take some time for them to get used to you. And when that happens, they will consider you as one of them, like Onika."

Anakin left the room Catalina.

In the prison of Coruscant, Onika and Yona sit together in the refectory table. Aurra approaches of the two. Onika drink some juice while looking for Aurra.

"From what I've seen, you love me, is not it, Aurra?" Onika asked ironically.

"Onika, I decided that I and other prisoners let's get out of here." Aurra said.

"I just do not wish you 'good luck' to not seem hypocritical."

"Onika, I'm only doing this for your own good."

"Yeah, when you killed innocent, was for the good of someone?"

"Onika. I'ma bounty hunter. I was doing my job."

"You could be doing something more useful."

The words of Onika will awaken from Aurra. Onika rose from the table and took a few steps forward and felt that Aurra pulled her by the hair. Onika struck Aurra with a stomp in the corner of the knee, and grabbed her by the neck.

"Do this and you will not have your freedom too soon." Aurra mocked Onika.

Onika let Aurra. Aurra grabbed Onika by the neck and threw her against another table in the cafeteria. Aurra broke up for Onika, but she quickly defended giving a kick in the stomach of Aurra.

"Do not underestimate me, Aurra. I have a fragile appearance, but I am very strong." Onika said, getting up from the table.

"Let's see if you are really strong."

Aurra down Onika on the floor and the two got in a fight. Two guards who were watching the other prisoners, declined to interfere with the confrontation between Onika and Aurra. Both guards separated Onika from Aurra.

"Do not think this is over, Onika." Aurra said. Aurra and Onika were taken to individual cells.

"You just come out of solitary confinement if you two behave." One of the guards said.

"You see, Aurra? I will not be sharing the same space as you." Onika said, mocking Aurra.

"When I leave here, I'll rip your wig that you call 'hair'." Aurra shouted.

"I'm deathly afraid." Onika said, laughing.

"Stop it you two." One of the guards yelled. Onika and Aurra were silent.

Minutes later, a guard came in solitary confinement for Onika.

"You have visitors, Major." the guard said, picking up a pair of handcuffs. Onika extended hands and the guard handcuffed her hands.

Onika was taken to a room and found Anakin sitting. The guard took the handcuffs from the hands of Onika. Onika sat face to face with her uncle.

"You only have five minutes." the guard said, getting outside.

"Onika, I just came to see how you are." Anakin said.

"Guess who I'm sharing a cell?" Onika asked.

"With Yona."

"Also. But a person worse."

"Who?"

"Aurra Sing."

"I can not believe it."

"Uncle Ani. Request to transfer Yona and I to another cell. If we both stay in the same cell as Aurra, something devastating can happen." Onika said desperately.

"Alright, Onika.'ll See what I can do for you two."

"Aurra are planning to run away. They also have to strengthen security."

"Visiting hours are over." the guard said.

Onika rose from the chair and the guard handcuffed her and bringing her back to the cell. Anakin went to the entrance of the prison.

"Transfer Onika and Yona to another cell, away from Aurra." Anakin told Commander Fox.

"Right away, sir." Commander Fox said.


	16. Medical Problems 2

**Chapter 16 – ****Medical Problems #2****.**

There are 3 weeks to Onika and her fellow students out of the prison of Coruscant. However, Onika discovered something that could jeopardize her military career...

Onika walked by her cell, as usual. However , Onika began to feel dizzy and shortness of breath. and sat down on the cell floor, leaning against the wall. Yona approached Onika.

"Onika, are you okay?" Yona asked, worried about her friend.

"Just a little shortness of breath. and dizziness. But it's nothing serious." Onika said.

"Onika, you need to be examined. Maybe you are -"

"Do not speak." Onika said, getting up from the floor and walking with difficulty. Onika took a few steps forward and fainted.

Onika woke up and realized he was in the infirmary.

"Where am I?" Onika asked.

"Onika, you fainted in his cell and was brought here." Anakin said.

"General Skywalker. The test results proved that Major Onika is a severe anemia." The doctor said.

"I'll stay here for how long?" Onika asked.

"I do not know. But you need based supplements of iron, so that their rate of iron in the blood return to normal."

Onika had a cardiac arrhythmia. Onika placed her hands on her chest and arched her back.

"Onika, what's happening?" Anakin asked. The doctor applied a medicine in Onika to lower her heart rate.

"General Skywalker. Major Onika had a cardiac arrhythmia. The medicine I applied it will slightly reduce her heart rate." The doctor said.

Onika seemed less agitated and shaking her head from side to side.

"She'll be okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but we have to be vigilant to see if she has no other symptom more serious." the doctor said.

Anakin left the infirmary. Back to Resolute, Anakin approached Catalina.

"Catalina, I came here to say that you will stay longer here." Anakin said in a sad voice.

"Something happened Onika?" Catalina asked.

"Onika is severely anemic and will be under observation until she was better."

"I say this to the troopers?"

"No. I'm going to talk to them." Anakin said.

Anakin went to the bridge, where he found Rex and Admiral Yularen.

"General, how is Major Onika?" Rex asked.

"Onika is severely anemic and will stay in a hospital." Anakin said.

Onika gets a visit from a clone doctor.

"Major, your medicines." The doctor said.

Onika ingested the drug. "How long will ingest these drugs?"

"For about one month, or until your rate of iron in the blood rise."

Padmé enters the room.

"Onika, are you okay?" Padmé asked, concerned for her niece.

"Yes It's just a severe anemia, but soon I'll be out of here." Onika said, stroking her own hair.

"Onika. A severe anemia?"

"Yes I will survive if I eat ferrous sulfate." Onika said, chuckling. "But that if I ingest every 2 hours".

Padmé was not amused in the words of Onika.

"Aunt Padmé. Will you forgive me for what I did for a month and a half?" Onika asked.

"Sure, Onika. I just do not know if the Chancellor will accept your apology." Padmé said.

_Alright, then_. Onika said to herself. Padmé left the infirmary.


	17. Zero Acceptance

** Chapter 17 – Zero Acceptance**

* * *

Fives went to the bedroom of Catalina. Catalina was lying on her bed.

"Major Catalina." Fives called her.

"Get out of here." Catalina grumbled.

Fives sat next to Catalina. "Major. I just came to see how you are."

"I'm fine, thanks. Except because of all of you."

"For our sake?"

"You do not accept me. You treat me as if I were a stranger. I do not know what need it."

"We're used to the absence of Major Onika."

Catalina sat on the bed and lifted the strap of her nightgown down by the shoulder. Fives looked to Catalina, delighted. There is a shine is his eyes. Fives smiled. Catalina blushed and smiled, turning away. Fives pulled her close and hugged her. Catalina felt a discomfort when Fives hugged her. He look want to protect her. Catalina put a hand in his black hair and stroked it. Fives and Catalina looked one another. Both two leaned and their lips came closer. Fives kissed Catalina, bashful. Catalina has not reaction, just kissed him slowly, but there's not love in it. Catalina stopped and dried her mouth.

"I- I can't do it. Sorry." Catalina said.

"Major. I- I love you. Actually, I felt it for you, since I saw you." Fives said.

Catalina looked sad to Fives. She felt guilty for do it. Fives hugged her and stroked her hair. Catalina lay down on his shoulder, whispering some words: _We are just friends, trooper_.

Catalina felt her heart saying: _Do it_; but her head say: _Don't do it_. Catalina get confused.

"Actually, I started to love you since that kiss. Your lips look honey." Catalina said.

Fives smiled, kissing her forehead. "I knew it. You can do it, Major."

Catalina rose her head and looked to Fives, smiling. Catalina kissed him.

"What your name, trooper?"

"Fives, ma'am."

Fives got up from the bed and left the bedroom. Catalina switch her clothes and went to cafeteria.

* * *

Shany went to the lower level of Coruscant to investigate the past of Catalina and Kiara. _I have to find out what happened to their mother. So, this mystery of many years will end_. Shany went into a bar and sat down in a chair on the balcony.

"What do you want, lady?" The bartender asked.

"I want some information. It's Sonne Boronina." Shany said.

"I don't know this woman."

"All right. Gimme mint liquor, please."

The bartender gave her a shot of liquor.

"There are 15 credits."

Shany paid for the drink and drank the liquor. Shany left the bar and was rendered by a man putting a knife on her neck.

"You do not think that is a pretty girl to walk alone through this place?" the man said.

Shany stepped on his foot and he released her. The man ran over Shany and tried to stab her, but he made a small cut on her face. Shany quickly gave him a knee to the stomach. The man dropped the knife on the floor and grabbed Shany, opening the buttons of her dress.

"AAAHH!" Shany shouted.

Two guards who were watching the movement rushed to help Shany. One of the guards handcuffed the man and saved Shany.

"Thank you." Shany said, with her hand on the injured part of her face.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" The guard asked.

"Just a cut on my face." Shany said.

A tooka approached Shany, sniffing and rubbing against her legs. Shany felt the pressure of its little head on her legs and looked down.

"Oh, how cute." Shany said, taking the tooka in her arms.

"Ma'am, we need to take you to treat your injury." The guard said.

"All right." Shany said, going with the guards to a ward.

In the infirmary, Shany treated her bruised and stroked the tooka, lying on her thighs.

"Tell us. How did he approached you?" The guard asked Shany.

"It was at the exit of a bar. He approached me putting a knife to my throat." Shany said, shaking badly. "I kneed him so he let me go, so then he made a cut on my face and tried to rip my dress to strength."

Shany shed a tear of sorrow. The tooka licked the tears from Shany. Shany smiled and kissed it on its little head. Shany returned to the house of her uncles with tooka in her arms.

"Shany, where were you?" Padmé asked.

"There in the lower level of Coruscant. Trying to investigate the past of Catalina and Kiara." Shany said.

"What pet more beautiful." Onika said, delighted with the tooka on Shany's arms.

"It was rubbing my legs and I brought it here."

Shany put the tooka down and it ran to Onika, sitting on the couch. Onika stroke it and smiled to it.

"I think it will help you with your anemia." Shany said.

"Don't you worry, Shany. I'm treatment with ferrous sulfate." Onika said.


	18. It's time to go back

** Chapter 18 – It' time to go back.**

Onika back to the Resolute, along with Shany and her tooka in her arms. All the 501st troopers run toward Onika to hug her.

"Troopers, I've missed you too." Onika said. Catalina approached Onika and hugged her.

"Onika, are you okay?" Catalina asked.

"Yes, I'm recovering from anemia. I have to eat ferrous sulfate every two hours." Onika said. Onika loosened Catalina and headed toward the Tup, kissing him.

"Never run away from me, Onika." Tup said.

"I promise. I was just a little sick, but I am recovering." Onika said.

"Well, it seems now that you're back, you can go back to being a Major." Catalina said.

"Do not worry, Cata. I'm going to ask Uncle Ani leave us both as a Major." Onika said. "Now I have to go. It is time for my medicine."

Onika went to her room and swallowed a dose of ferrous sulfate.

"One dose every 2 hours will not hurt me." Onika said. Onika kept the bottle of ferrous sulfate on her coat and went to the cafeteria to eat.

Onika sat down with the troops. Onika was pale, physical sign of anemia.

"Onika, honey, are you okay?" Tup asked.

"Yes, it's just an unwillingness. This is very normal for a person anemic." Onika said, eating a salad.

Onika felt shortness of breath and rose from the table, giving a kiss on the cheek Tup. Onika walked a few steps forward and fainted. Minutes later, Onika woke up in hospital bed with an oxygen mask.

"What ... happened?" Onika asked confused.

"You had an attack of breathlessness and collapsed." Tup said.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to talk to my uncle, to increase the dose of ferrous sulfate to reduce the interval between doses."

"Do not worry, Onika. You will get better." Tup said, kissing her forehead and leaving.

Onika took the bottle of ferrous sulfate from inside her coat, and ingested a dose and a half.

–-

Dhemetria and her new squad silently invade a bunker. Dhemetria shines a flashlight and crawl the room.

"All clear, Sergeant Kora." Dhemetria said.

"Come on, boys." Kora said.

All Rainy Squadron moved to the bunker. Dhemetria pushed a shelf. Dhemetria pressed the wall and realized it was sinking with her touch. Dhemetria grabbed a knife and ripped the wallpaper that covered the false wall.

"Looks like I found something." Dhemetria said excitedly. Dhemetria pulled the object and noticed it was a box with explosives. "Sergeant, I found a box with explosives."

Kora walked Dhemetria. "Yes, ma'am."

"Take this box of explosives and find any irregularities."

"Right now, ma'am." Kora said bearing box.

Dhemetria rose on the shelf that had dragged and climbed up the ventilation duct.

"Commander Dhemetria, come here." Chron called it. Dhemetria down from the shelf.

"What is it, Chron?"

"We examined the explosives, and we have not found that record number, or place of manufacture."

"This is typical of objects smuggling. They remove the source data to not know where it is." Dhemetria got a scanner and scanned the explosive. "Registration Number: 2590.1409.3641, place of origin: Coruscant. Then smuggling acts within Coruscant. Such explosives shall be sold illegally on the black market." Dhemetria was skeptical for a moment. "Take these boxes here, I'll look for more things."

Chron took the box. Dhemetria took the elevator and went up to the first floor. The entire first floor is dusty.

_It seems that they have not paid the salary of a cleaner._ Dhemetria said to herself. The first floor smelled musty. "How can they live here?"

A figure moved from one room to another. Dhemetria curiosity, headed toward the empty room. Dhemetria entered the room and heard hysterical laughter echoing. Dhemetria left the room and the laughter grew louder. Dhemetria began to tremble with fear. Dhemetria was pushed into another room and the front door was locked. Dhemetria rose from the ground and slammed her hand on the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE." Dhemetria shouted. "SERGEANT KORA, HELP ME, SOMEONE LATCHED ME IN HERE." Minutes later, Dhemetria felt suffocated in that room. "Get me out of here... I'm... no air." Dhemetria had no strength to scream. Dhemetria knelt at the door and fainted.

Sergeant Kora tried to contact Dhemetria.

"Commander Dhemetria. Are you okay? Commander Dhemetria respond." Kora screamed in CommLink, but there was no answer.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Jim asked.

"Commander Dhemetria does not respond. She went to the first floor and did not return until now."

"I'm going after her, Sergeant." Jim said, taking the elevator and going to the first floor.

The elevator door opened. Jim saw a mysterious figure carrying Dhemetria in his lap.

"HEY, YOU. STOP." Jim yelled. The figure ran and jumped out the window. Jim followed the mysterious figure.

The figure entered a vehicle and disappeared from Coruscant. Jim contacted Kora.

"Sergeant, I have bad news. Commander Dhemetria was kidnapped, and it seems that she was taken out of Coruscant."

**Outside of Coruscant:**

Dhemetria wakes. Her vision is blurry for some time.

"This light... it's bothering me." Dhemetria said. Dhemetria gets up and realizes that she is in a kind of cage. _A cage? I remember I fainted in a room. Wait. I'm being... kidnapped? I have to contact Sergeant Kora_. Dhemetria sought by her CommLink and realized it was not in any of her wrists. A creature approached her cage.

"Hello, my girl. Seems that you are a very curious little girl, is not it?" Bossk asked.

"THEN WAS YOU. WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Dhemetria shouted, clutching the bars of the cage.

"Do not worry, girl. Gonna take you to someone who will take good care of you." The ship landed on Florrum. "We arrived. Now, we'll take you and your friends to meet your new master."

"And who is this 'master'?"

Bossk opened the cage Dhemetria. "You ask too many questions." Bossk grabbed Dhemetria's left arm and pulled her out of the cage. Bossk, Dhemetria and others down the ship and found Hondo.

"Hello, boys and girls. I am very happy that everyone is here." Hondo said. Dhemetria looked at Hondo. Hondo approached Dhemetria. "Sounds like you had the same fate as your sister, is not it, girl?"

"You know Onika since when?" Dhemetria asked.

"To be honest, she was captured in the same way as you. Roughly two years ago. And I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You're sick. I still do not know how she endured stay here for a week."

"Enough talk. Bossk, take them to the cells."

Bossk led Dhemetria and others to the cells. Bossk threw Dhemetria against the the cell wall and left.

**In _Resolute_:**

Sergeant Kora approached Anakin.

"General Skywalker, I need to tell you something."

"Tell me, Sergeant."

"It's about Commander Dhemetria."

"What happened to Dhena?" Onika asked.

"During our investigation into a clandestine explosives warehouse on Coruscant..."

"Continue."

"She was kidnapped and taken to Coruscant."

Onika was skeptical for a few seconds. "Can not. Sergeant, who was the last of you saw her?"

"Jim, lady. Was he who told me-"

"I'm going after him."

Onika entered the room and finds Jim, sitting at a desk.

"Jim, tell me, who kidnapped Dhena." Onika said quietly.

"He was tall, looked like a reptile, and seems to be a bounty hunter." Jim said, looking into the eyes of Onika. Onika seemed to have any idea who was the man who took Dhemetria.

"Prepare the troops. Florrum We're going up." Onika said.

"But... Major"

"Whoever took Dhemetria is Bossk. And he did the same to me on a mission."

Jim and Onika went and called the troops.


	19. Reminder of Past

** Chapter 19 – Reminder of the past**

**In Florrum:**

Onika and Rainy Squadron departed towards Florrum.

_For Dhena, I do not regret coming back here_. Onika said to herself. Hawk landed the ship. "RAINY SQUADRON, NOW." Onika shouted.

All down the ship and mounted on bike-speeders, towards the base of Hondo. All arrived at the door of the base. Bossk's ship was still there.

"They should not be here long." Onika said. Onika took two pistols and came along with her sister squadron. All prisoners of Bossk were there. "Surrender, Hondo."

"Onika, that beautiful surprise you here." Hondo said.

"Where is my sister?"

"Onika, Onika. I do not understand why so much exaltation."

"Exaltation? You have not seen anything." Onika said, taking a punch in the face of Hondo.

"My goodness. Girl, for what use violence?"

Onika remained silent and followed with Rainy Squadron to the cells. In the cells, Onika drew her dagger and stuck in the lock of the cell. The cell was opened and Onika 3 of 10 freed prisoners. Onika went to another cell and opened it, and found her sister.

"Onika, guys. How did you manage to find me?"

"Jim told me how and who brought you and I came to the conclusion that this was where you were."

"Now let's get out of here."

Bossk appeared in the hallway. "Where are you going, boys?"

Dhemetria stepped back and released the remaining prisoners. "Flee out of here now." Dhemetria shouted. All funds fled.

"Now it's personal, girl." Bossk said. Dhemetria tried to run away, Bossk but gave her a punch in the ribs. Dhemetria was having trouble breathing, but still tried to strike him. Bossk took her left arm and broke it.

"AAAHH!" Dhemetria screamed in pain. Dhemetria fled the base and went to scout ship, to return to the _Resolute_.

**In _Resolute_:**

In the medical ward, Dhemetria is visited by Anakin.

"Hello, Dhena. I came to see how you are." Anakin said.

"3 broken ribs and left arm, but otherwise, everything is under control." Dhemetria said, mocking herself.

"Dhena, you proved to be very brave to face Bossk."

"I did it for my battalion. I just want them well. Know? They are everything to me."

"I understand, Dhena. Now, get some rest." Anakin said, coming out of the medical ward.

Dhemetria slept. Hours later, she woke up hearing the voice of a clone. She blinked a few times and saw that it was Jesse.

"Jesse. Glad you're here." Dhemetria said, very lively.

"Dhena, I heard what happened to you, so I came to see you." Jesse said.

"Jesse, what happened to me... it's a pretty funny story. I was kidnapped and sent to Florrum. Hence, I was taken as a slave, along with 9 other people. Well I do not know how it was that Onika, got me find that end of the world. then she and my battalion stormed the base Hondo and freed us. I freed the rest of the prisoners and ordered everyone out of there, and I was alone with Bossk. I fought him, but in the end what happened? He broke my arm and my ribs. "Dhemetria said, chuckling.

Jesse, was not amused by the history told by his friend. "You're crazy, girl."

"I do not regret what I did, literally."

Jesse was in the medical ward with Dhemetria for many hours. Jesse laid his weary head on the right side of the bed Dhemetria. Dhemetria began stroking his head with her right hand, without much coordination.

"Dhena. Why you're not stroking me right? I mean-"

"I'm left-handed, Jesse."

"I understand."

"In fact, in my family, only my father, my brother Jay and I are left-handed. My mother, Onika and Shany are right-handed." Dhemetria said, looking at Jesse. "I could tell you a story that happened to my father when he was a child. At that time, the teachers broke the left arm of left-handed students so they were accustomed to using the right hand."

"Wow, that time was horrible."

"I know. Jay and I were lucky that the old regiment was prohibited."

Jesse stroked her brown hair. "I have to go."

"Oh no, Jesse. Stay here with me." Dhemetria insisted.

"Sorry about that, Dhena, but..."

"Please, Jesse. Through our friendship."

Jesse took a long breath. "Alright, Dhena. But only today."

Dhemetria smiled. Jesse remained lying beside Dhemetria. Jesse and Dhemetria slept in the same bed.

2 hours later, Onika and Anakin enter the medical ward and find Jesse and Dhemetria lying in the same bed. Onika with a whistle in hand, smiles mischievously and blows the whistle. Jesse and Dhemetria wake up frightened.

"Onika. Want you scare me to death?" Dhemetria asked, screaming in anger.

Jesse grabs the pillow Dhemetria. "It was you, right? Progeny of a harlot." Jesse threw the pillow on the face of Onika.

"Respect me, damn. I am your major." Onika said, giving laughter.

Anakin gave a slight tug on her hair. "Never do that again, Onika."

"So how are you two lovebirds?"

"Jesse is well, I am in pain in the left arm and ribs and tucks the expression 'lovebirds' in your-" Dhemetria was interrupted by Anakin.

"Stop, Dhena. Onika is just kidding. She knows that Jesse is your best friend, inseparable." Anakin said.

"At least I have someone who will serve me. Forever." Dhemetria said. "And you, Onika?"

"No. I do everything on my own, sister."

"Best friends who do everything for us, it's another level."

Onika sat between Jesse and Dhemetria. "I know. You're lucky to have Jesse as a best friend."

Jesse hugged Onika. "I'm also lucky to have you girls as best friends."

Dhemetria felt a twinge of jealousy. Anakin left the medical ward. Dhemetria took the whistle and blew it. Onika looked Dhemetria.

"And your boyfriend, Onika?"

"Dhena, when you find your 'boyfriend', let me know."


	20. Almost There

** Chapter 20 – Almost There**

Onika back to her home planet, Mandalore, accompanied by Tup. A lot will still happen...

In the ship, Onika looks Tup.

"Tup. Please leave your gun here." Onika said.

"What, but why?" Tup asked surprised.

"The new Mandalore law requires that foreigners do not carry weapons. This story involves the Master Kenobi. Then I'll tell you."

The ship landed.

"We've arrived." Onika said.

Tup and Onika down the ship and went to the Peace Park. Onika and Tup leaned on a balcony.

"Glad you came, Onika." the voice of a boy spoke.

Onika looked away. "Korkie, how long."

Tup was jealous to see Korkie and Onika, talking together.

"What is the reason for you to call me to come here?" Onika asked.

"Your father founded a new school of music around here." Korkie said.

"Really?" Onika asked in surprise.

"Follow me."

Tup and Onika were with Korkie to music school.

**In music school:**

Onika and Tup remained seated on a couch, holding hands. Onika's father came into the room.

"Onika, I see, you came to see the new school I founded, eh, my little child?" Jerry asked.

Tup giggled when he heard Jerry refer to his daughter as 'my little child'.

"Not exactly, father.'s Because of..." Onika said, realizing that Tup was making her laugh. Onika's face contorted into a grimace. Onika elbowed in Tup's chest.

"Ouch, girl." Tup said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Dad I want you to know-"

"Tup, is not it?" Jerry asked.

"How did you-"

"You and your mother always talk about him."

"Err... sir" Tup tried to argue.

"Boy. I always heard my daughter talk about you. Know? She speaks so well of you, that I could conclude is that you're her boyfriend, right?"

Tup was embarrassed to speak. "Y-y-yes, sir. I-I'm dating your daughter."

Jerry looked Onika. "Onika, my daughter. You are the Major, you command your battalion. You could not date a clone of your own battalion, because... this is against the rules."

"I know, but-"

"Your uncle knows that?"

"Yes." Tup and Onika said together.

Jerry looked at Tup. "Take off your helmet, boy." Jerry asked for.

Tup took off his helmet, and Jerry could clearly see the face of his 'son in law'.

"Boy. Do you have a tattoo below the eye?"

"Yes, we do tattoos clones, modified the hair, just as a sign of uniqueness." Tup said.

"Father Do not complain just because he has a tattoo, because I also have. On the right arm." Onika said, pulling up the sleeve of her blouse.

"Alright, Onika." Jerry said. "I have to go. Has an orchestra of students waiting for me. Oh, and Tup, do not think that our conversation ended here." Jerry left the room.

Onika looked Tup and smiled. "I think he likes you."

"Do you really think, daddy's little baby?" Tup mocked for Onika, with a childlike voice.

Onika smiled and kissed Tup.

"Tup, I'll go out a little bit, but I'll be back." Onika said.

"Where are you going?" Tup asked.

"No time to explain. I'll be right back." Onika said, leaving the music school.

**On the streets of Mandalore:**

Onika took a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and opened it.

_Great. I have to find Rha Boronina. He is the only one who knows about Catalina and Kiara._

Walking a few more feet, Onika found a home, went to the door and knocked.

"What you want girl?" Rha asked.

"You know 'Rha Boronina'?" Onika asked.

"I'm Rha Boronina. And what you doing here?"

"I came at the request of a friend of mine. Catalina."

"Yes. Catalina is my daughter. Enter, please."

Onika entered the house of Rha. Rha served a cup of coffee for Onika.

"So. What's your name?" Rha asked.

"Onika. Onika Azkimenna." Onika said.

"So, Onika. Which the reason for your visit?"

"Catalina asked to come here. Because she wants to know what happened to her mother, and because she is away 9 years ago."

Rha sighed deeply.

"Sonne. She lived in a mental hospital on Coruscant. I worked there. When she was sent there, she was visually normal without any sign of insanity. Doctors there mistreated the patients mainly Sonne."

"And what else?"

"I fell for Sonne, and what I wanted was to get her out of there. Sonne seemed afraid of me. Because those doctors mistreated her. I was responsible for her once, and took care of her, so she relied heavily on me."

"And then?"

"As I did not want to see her suffer anymore, I changed the medical record of it for it to be released. Then she went to get my house a few times. Weeks later, I decided to say what he felt for her. She fell for I then got married and had two daughters: Catherine and Kiara. "

"Excuse me for asking this, but... Sonne was mentally ill?"

"No. She was sent to that insane asylum by her aunt. When her mother died, the aunt of Sonne did not want to be responsible for her, so she sent Sonne for that madhouse, unnecessarily."

Onika was horrified by what he heard. "But then, what happened to Sonne after that?"

"When Catalina and Kiara were 8 years old, Sonne went into a state of very deep depression. Said that she needed to be alone for awhile."

"And what happened during that 'awhile'?"

"Weeks later, I learned, by news that she committed suicide. She was found, hanged, hanging from the ceiling. When they see the house where she was, they found a file with some songs with depressing lyrics, and a letter."

"What was written in that letter?"

"It was written: _How many more lives need to suffer in this hell? That place is hell. Many are mistreated, maimed, dead. I just wish, like me, they do not suffer what I am suffering now_."

Onika was shocked.

"So Sonne committed suicide, leaving me widowed and orphaned Catalina and Kiara."

Onika approached Rha. "I can do anything. To destroy that madhouse. To prevent more people suffer."

"It is impossible, Onika. That insane asylum, has presented many irregularities... but never came to be interdicted."

"I can create a page on the HoloNet. I can read the accounts of people who have already been there. So then, that asylum is no longer in operation."

"Alright, Onika, I'm praying for you."

Onika left the house Rha.

**In music school:**

Jerry rebukes Tup. "Where is Onika?"

"I do not know, sir. Onika told me she would come out, but did not say where he was going." Tup tried to explain.

Jerry tried to contain his anger. "If Onika not appear here within 10 minutes, I'll kill you."

"Did you miss me, daddy?" Onika asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Onika, when you leave, let me know."

"I was not very far."

"Where were you?" Tup asked.

"In the house of Rha."

"Who is Rha?" Jerry asked.

"Father of Catalina and Kiara. He told me everything."

Jerry's face and Tup contorted in an expression of concern. Onika sat on the couch beside Tup.

"About what happened to their mother."

"Tell us." Jerry said.

Onika barely speak. "I... I can not say... It's all so intriguing, so... horrible." Onika got up from the couch with Tup. "I... I have to go." Onika said, pulling Tup back to her ship.


	21. Moment of Truth - Part I

**Chapter 21 – Moment of Truth Part I**

**In _Resolute_:**

Onika sits on her bed (on top of the bunk) and opens her notebook.

_Okay. Just create an anonymous email and wait_. Onika began writing the information and criteria of the email: _will be allowed reports, stories and what happened in that madhouse. Warning: There is no need to identify. With your help we can put an end to that place_.

"I'm finished." Onika said. It took a few minutes to get ready, but it was worth it. Onika shut down the notebook and the bunk, heading into the bedroom of Catalina and Kiara.

**Catalina and Kiara's room:**

Onika entered the room and found just Catalina, sitting on the bed.

"Cata, I really want to tell you something." Onika said, in a sad voice. Onika Catalina approached and sat beside her. "Remember when you asked for Shany find out your mother?"

"Yes." Catalina said.

"So. I returned to Mandalore, a few hours ago, and I found out what really happened to her."

"Tell me."

"I searched your father, Rha. And he told me that... your mother lived since childhood in a madhouse."

"A madhouse?"

"Yes, but it was not a common madhouse. She and the other hospitalized patients were mistreated. Others were mutilated and killed up there."

Catalina was horrified by what she heard of Onika. "But my mother was not mentally ill."

"I know. She was hospitalized there, unnecessarily by her aunt, who did not want to stay with her. His father worked at the madhouse and took her from there."

Catalina was in despair. "I want to know what happened to her... 8 years ago."

"So. Told you she wanted to be alone?"

"Yes."

Onika had no strength to speak. "Cata, your father said, that in that time period alone, she was in a state of deep depression, and... hanged herself in her own house."

Catalina began to cry. "Why, my father told me nothing, why? WHY?"

"Catalina, he did not want to worry you."

"AT THAT TIME WAS MY BIGGEST CONCERN TO KNOW HOW MY MOTHER WAS."

"Catalina I'll get a soothing tea."

"I DO NOT WANT TEA, I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING. NOT MY LIFE MAKES MORE SENSE. NOTHING IN THIS WORLD MAKES SENSE. NOTHING."

Onika returned to her bedroom and climbed into her bed.

**Onika's bedroom:**

"I should not have said that." Onika said, feeling guilty.

_Not your fault, Onika_. The voice of Qui-Gon said.

"As it was not my fault, Qui? Catalina is paranoid."

_She will accept what happened. Just be patient._

Onika opened her notebook and checked the mail. "27 in the inbox." Onika opened the 1st email.

_From: O.L._

_"I was admitted at the mental hospital when I was 18, now I'm 27. Doctors provoked me that place every day. At 20 I ran away from there with 3 other patients. PS: I had no mental disorder or problem, and like me, those other patients were free of insanity."_

Onika saved the email in a removable memory. "Now, I do everything on your own."

_Onika, what will you do?_

"Justice, Qui-Gon. Justice. I have to save those people."

Onika checked another e-mail.

_From: A.I._

_"During my childhood, I lived in that madhouse. My sister and I were subjected to torture. Abuse I suffered every day. One of the doctors injected substances (These were hallucinogenic substances, and causing euphoria), others did patients to enter in nervous breakdown, or even death. Myself and my sister ran away from there as children and were adopted by a couple who went near there."_

Onika saved this another email.

_Onika..._

"Calm down, when I gather more of these emails, I have evidence of what happened."

_But two emails will not be sufficient._

"I know. Shany and I will read these emails and, when we're done, we'll put that down insane asylum."

_Onika, invading the madhouse will be risky._

"We'll try. And you will help me."

_No chance, Onika._

"But-"

_Good luck, Onika. I know you will need._

The voice of Qui-Gon was silent. Onika down the bunk and went to look for Shany.


	22. Moment of Truth - Part II

**Chapter 22 – Moment of Truth - Part II**

* * *

**Catalina's and Kiara's Room:**

Catalina lay there, crying a lot. Fives came into her room and found her crying, clutching the pillow. Fives approached Catalina.

"Major Catalina, what happened?" Fives asked.

"It's nothing." Catalina said.

Fives smoothed her coppery-blonde hair. "Major, I just want to help."

Catalina sat up in bed and looked at Fives. Fives wiped her tears and hugged her.

"What it means losing someone that you consider important?" Catalina asked.

Fives was no way to respond. "It's sad, awful... It's a feeling of loneliness, sadness and... isolation. I've lost many brothers in battle."

"Yeah, I think you understand me." Catalina said. Her voice was calm, but her heart was still "heavy".

Fives looked Catalina and stroked her face. Fives moved closer and kissed Catalina. Catalina tried to steer clear of Fives, but the more she pushed him, the more he clung to her. Catalina then gave a slight bite on the lower lip of Fives. Fives smiled, and kissed Catalina neck, up to her ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"Fives, stop it." Catalina said.

Fives stopped, but tried to kiss Catalina, but she put her hand on his mouth.

"What part of 'stop it' do not you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Major Catalina, is that-"

"You do not have to explain anything to me. I love you, you love me, but now is not a good time, okay?"

"All right, Major. I respect that."

Fives lay in Catalina's bed. Catalina lay down on his chest and let him stroke her hair. Catalina relaxed at his touch. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Fives pulled the sheet to cover Catalina. Catalina fell asleep. Fives slowly moved Catalina lie on the pillow.

"Rest well, Major." Fives said, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

**Onika's, Shany's and Dhemetria's bedroom:**

Shany sat with Onika in a chest at the end of the room.

"Onika, you think we can break into that madhouse?" Shany asked.

"I think so, but I'll have to find a way to try to circumvent the system from there." Onika said.

"And how will you try to 'cheat' the system there?"

"The plan is the following: we'll fake a hospitalization, I will admit that I took you there and some vital information."

"Onika, I will not stay there."

_Onika, what you will do is risky._

"We have to try. I've saved every 27 e-mails from the inbox, it is already more than enough evidence."

"Onika-"

"End of discussion. Call our squads. A week to make it out there. And keep this our secret mission."

Onika out of her bedroom.

_Onika, you have no idea what you're doing?_

"If I did not, I would not."

_Onika, you are putting yourself at risk_.

"I've never been afraid to expose myself to danger."

Anakin approaches Onika. "Onika, are you talking to yourself?"

"No, just thinking out loud."

_Anakin, your niece is trying to invade an asylum._

_Do not spoil the schemes, Qui-Gon._

"Onika, it's okay with you?"

_He can not hear him_. "Yes."

"Okay, then. Anything, call me, I'll be on the bridge." Anakin said, turning to the bridge.

"Congratulations, Qui-Gon, you almost denounces me to Anakin." Onika murmured.

_I was trying to help you. Now, if you want me to go, fine by me._

"Stay here. I just want... to end the suffering of these poor souls."

_I understand you, little one._

Onika crosses her arms. The spirit of Qui-Gon embraces Onika.

"If I'm talking to you, they will think I'm crazy."

_Onika, you have a connection to the Force, Anakin and the other Jedi will not think you're crazy._

Onika gave a slight smile. "At least they will not think that of me."

The spirit of Qui-Gon slowly disappears.

_Do not do anything stupid, little one._

**ARC Troopers's Room:**

Onika enters and finds Shany and 501st Battalion sitting on the floor, forming a circle.

"Onika, glad you came." Shany said.

"I knew you would not give up my crazy plan." Onika said, in a sarcastic tone.

Onika sits between them. Shany connects the hologram, showing the map of the asylum.

"Our invasion strategy is as follows: Tup and Fives lead me to commit me, fake, of course, in a straitjacket-"

"That I even separated especially for you." Onika said.

"This is just a distraction, there then I get rid of doctors and a small part of the battalion frees patients."

"What about the rest of the troops?" Rex asked.

"Well, the rest goes with Onika, take a file with the records of patients in and out of there." Shany said.

"Major Onika got a good way to beat the system." Fives said.

"Very well, then. We have a week to go there. And by orders of Major Onika, keep this a secret mission, and do not say anything to Uncle Ani, okay, guys?"

"Yes, ma'am." All spoke.


	23. Moment of Truth - Part III

**Chapter 23 – Moment of Truth - Part III**

Onika, Shany, and 501st Battalion sneaking out to the ship and will move toward Coruscant. Onika sets the ship to the "autopilot".

"Ready. I just set the autopilot, and now just wait until we get to Coruscant." Onika said, leaving the cockpit. Onika still left a sign writing on the wall: _If the drive is on 'autopilot', do not touch any of the panels, buttons or levers, as a simple touch can turn it off_.

Tup went to a corner of the ship and found Onika painting the face with blue and red ink.

"Onika, what are you doing?" Tup asked curiously.

"It's an invasion, right I do not want you to know who I am and what I'll be doing there." Onika said.

Tup approached Onika. "Got it, then."

Onika gave a peck on Tup, and part of his mouth was smeared with blue and red ink. Onika took a clean rag and wiped his mouth.

Onika approached Shany and dressed her in a straitjacket, leaving it a little loose.

"I'm leaving it a little loose, just to ensure your comfort." Onika said.

"Ah, you think of everything." Shany said.

Onika took her dagger of the holster. "Forgive me for this, Shany."

"Onika, what are you-"

Onika took Shany's hair and cut it in shoulder length. Onika keep her cut hair with a blue ribbon and give it on the hand of Kix.

"My hair, Onika. How could you do that to my hair, Onika?" Shany said.

"Do not worry. Within a few months, it will get long again." Onika said. Onika took a small makeup bag and passed the brush in a gray shadow. "Look up." Onika became shadow across the lower eyelid. Onika passed it on the other eyelid. Onika saved items and picked up a hand mirror, leading to Shany.

"Oh, how beautiful I am." Shany played with herself. "If I knew you had so much 'talent', you could work as a makeup artist horror movie."

"Really? I would accept."

Onika heard the ship's computer talk: _Coruscant, 5 parsecs ahead_.

"We're almost there." Onika said excitedly.

Kix approached Onika. "Major, what do we do?"

Onika stood on her toes to reach the ear of Kix. "Take a very small dose of sedative to Shany." Onika whispered.

"What? Major, I-"

"If we want to beat the system then we will have to do that."

"Major Onika-"

"Kix. It's not to ruin the disguise. I'm sure it will work."

Kix took a syringe with a micro-dose of sedative. "Commander Shany, will be just a little prick, but will be worth it in the end."

Kix injected the sedative into her neck. Shany felt the needle go into her neck and shivered, grimacing. Kix pulled the needle from her neck. Could see a little red dot into her neck.

"Oh, Kix. Why is that?" Shany asked, feeling a discomfort in the area of the sting of the needle.

"This is a sedative. I applied on you, by orders of your sister." Kix said.

Shany was incredulous. "ONIKA. MAKES YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU JUST DO?"

"Shany, calm down," Onika tried to argue.

"CALM ME DOWN HOW... if you applied me a... sedative?" Shany began to feel the sedative to take effect. "Onika... I do not want to get there unconscious."

"Shany. Kix applied on you, a micro-dose of sedative. You'll get there, awake."

"_Coruscant. 1 parsec ahead_." The computer warned.

"We are coming. When we arrive, I turn off the autopilot and will land on a platform next." Onika said.

Onika sat in a seat and thought about what she would do if she and her squadron landed. Onika closed her eyes and deepened in her thoughts.

_"Onika, I hope you're doing the right thing." Qui-Gon said._

_Onika turned back. "Qui-Gon. Promise me that you will help us."_

_"Yeah, I guess. But you're a girl very wise, skillful-"_

_"Qui-Gon, you promise me that you will protect me as well as my sisters and my squad?"_

_"Yes, little one."_

_Onika approached Qui-Gon to give him one last hug, but the spirit dissolved into a swarm of yellow butterflies._

–-

Onika opened her eyes in a surprised expression. Onika has never been able to go so deep in her thoughts. Onika quickly rose seat and went to the cockpit. Onika sat in the chair and turned off the autopilot.

"Now, we're going to land." Onika said. Onika led her ship to the platform of the asylum. "Now." Onika said.

"You sure it'll be all right?" Shany asked.

"Yes, Commander. You trust your sister?" Kix asked.

"Yes, Kix."

Kix grabbed her chin and kissed her so passionately that Shany and Kix gave some sighs and low moans.

"Good luck, my love."

Shany blushed with shame. Kix had never referred to Shany, as 'my love'. "I'm sure I'll need. Thanks, Kix. My love."

"Fives, take Shany here, please?" Onika asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Fives said, dragging her off the ship.

Fives and Tup led Shany into the asylum, and entered with her in a room, with one of the doctors of the mental hospital. Fives took off the straitjacket from Shany. Shany sat up in bed and looked at the doctor. Fives and Tup left the room.

"Look what we have here. A beautiful and helpless little girl." The doctor said, in a sadistic way.

The doctor grabbed Shany's arm and threw her against the wall. Shany kicked on his knee and he fell to his knees on the floor. Shany put a hand on his chin and another on top of his head and swung it hard, breaking the neck of the doctor. Shany left the room.

"Major Onika, how we go through security?" Fives contacted by Onika CommLink.

"Turn off the power." Onika said.

Shany pulled a pistol holster Fives and threw in a camera. Shany ran towards the fuse panel and put a pump. Shany returned to the normal position and triggered the bomb. The bomb exploded and the whole building was without power.

"Fives, are you there? Fives, answer." Onika called him.

"Yes, Major. Commander Shany destroyed the fuse, and the whole building is without power."

"And now? We are without light source."

Fives was silent for a few minutes, then shut off his CommLink. Shany, Tup and Fives searched the entire building, but found only 15 patients.

"Where are the others?" Shany asked for one.

"This month only we, ma'am." one of them said.

"Tup, bring them here." Shany ordered.

Tup took 15 patients to the ship.

"All clear, Onika." Shany said in CommLink.

"Ok, Shany, we're coming." Onika said. Onika rose from the chair. "Come on, guys. Now it's our turn."

Onika and the rest of the troops left for the building.


	24. Trapped in the Asylum

**Chapter 24 – Trapped in the asylum - Part I**

Onika and 501st Battalion were already inside the building. Suddenly, the lights go on.

"Strange, I thought Shany had destroyed the fuse box." Onika said. Onika saw a physician at the counter, just ahead, and asked for her battalion to hide behind a wall. "Stay here, I'll distract him."

Onika launched a ball with rattle. The noise of the rattle called the attention of the physician. Onika a cloth soaked with solvent. When the doctor bent down to grab the ball, Onika put the cloth with solvent in his face. The physician unconscious dropped on the floor. Onika gave the order to her battalion accompany her. Onika found Shany and Fives in the hallway.

Suddenly the intruder alarm triggers.

"Let's get out of here now." Shany said, rushing to the door. Onika and Shany Battalion followed, but all were surprised with an electric shock that left all unconscious.

Moments later, Onika woke up and realized she was sitting in a chair, with her hands and feet shackled, and Shany.

"Well, well. I see that two little girls are beautiful here in this godforsaken place." A voice said.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SQUAD?" Onika shouted.

One of the psychiatrists appeared behind Onika and pulled her hair.

"Look around you, girl. All that you see, is your mind."

"How so? My mind? You are crazy, most of these patients."

"Your mind, yes. Empty, disturbed. Lot you have not noticed."

Onika closed her eyes for a moment.

_Qui-Gon, go get help, please. Look for my squadron._

Onika opened her eyes.

In another room in the same corridor, Rex and the squad are sitting on the floor in the empty room.

_Rex. Onika and Shany need your help._

"Where are they?"

_In the same aisle than you, three rooms left._

"Come on, boys, Major Onika and Commander Shany need us."

Rex and his squad came and went after Onika and Shany. Rex went near the room and saw a psychiatrist was keeping Onika and Shany hostages.

"The thing is, guys. Lets create a distraction for this mad doctor left the room and we will take them from inside." Rex said.

Rex threw a thermal detonator forward. The explosion was immediate. The psychiatrist left the room and went to see what happened. Rex and his squad entered unseen, and removed the handcuffs for Onika and Shany.

"Thanks for coming, Rex." Onika said.

"You all right, Major?" Rex asked.

"Yes, but it's not okay Shany. Seems she is unconscious. Need to get her to a hospital."

Kix carried Shany in his arms. Shany woke up and realized she was in the arms of Kix.

"Thanks for coming, Kix." Shany spoke softly.

"Well, I think you need to slim down a bit, you're kind of chubby girl." Kix joked.

"Unsympathetic."

"It's serious."

Shany looked Kix, an innocent way. Kix took off his helmet and looked Shany. His brown eyes sparkled when he looked at her blue eyes. Kix and Shany would kiss, but Onika interrupted them.

"Let's stop the dalliance we have to go." Onika said.

_Onika, you spoiled the moment._ Shany said to herself.

All left that room. Kix led Shany back to the ship and stayed there with her. Onika went to the counter and grabbed a file with documents.

"It was just that I was missing." Onika said.

"Major, are just documents. This will not suit you at all." Rex said.

"Rex, these records are false. Most patients here have good mental health, but their relatives hospitalize them here by force, without necessity."

"But... Major. Madhouse This has already been processed in court-"

"But the case was dropped for lack of evidence. Such paperwork is already proof enough to finish off this place. Now take it to the ship."

Rex took the folder of medical records for the ship. Onika went to other rooms to look for something else.

Her CommLink whistled.

"Onika, answer." was the voice of Anakin.

Onika not answer transmission and ignored the voice of Anakin.

Onika walked away, but finds nothing. Onika feels something pierce her neck and screams.

"Rex, please... come back." Onika called Rex in CommLink, before fainting.

Rex ran back into the asylum and found Onika, unconscious in the hallway. Rex carried her in his arms and returned to the ship.

"Commander Shany, send us back to _Resolute_." Rex said.

Shany and the battalion returned to the _Resolute_.


	25. Beyond or Life?

**Chapter 25 – Beyond or Life?**

* * *

Onika was taken to the medical ward of the _Resolute_.

* * *

_Onika is an empty spot and expansive mind. Onika takes a few steps forward and hears a voice identical to her._

_"You will suffer in the future on account of your deeds." the voice said._

_Onika looked back and saw her own figure, 2 years ago. "You are my other self."_

_"Exactly. Did you take a dose of suppressing vital signs and ended up in this empty world."_

_Onika remembered what the psychiatrist said: Empty, troubled. Lot you have not noticed._

_Onika walked ahead._

_"There's no way out of here. You are in your own mind, so you can not escape it yourself."_

_Onika ignored the voice of her other self._

_Onika saw the spirit of Qui-Gon in front._

_"I have a choice of what I decide to do now?" Onika asked._

_"Onika, you are a young girl, you have to continue. Your battalion, your brothers need you."_

_"So many other people needed me, but I could not save them." Onika said, in a despairing tone. "When I lost other soldiers, I felt the pain of losing people that I think are important."_

_"I understand your pain, Onika."_

_"I just wanted... to take them back with me. Doing them back to life."_

_"That's impossible, Onika."_

_"Where are we? This is my mind?"_

_"No. As you are unconscious, you are going through an experience they call "Death Experience." You are alive, but disconnected from real life."_

_"What will happen when I wake up?"_

_Qui-Gon was silent._

_"I think all this does not make sense, right?"_

_Qui-Gon looked to Onika._

_"I think that if I wake up from the coma, I think this is all my paranoia." Onika said_

_"No, little one. This is not what will happen."_

_Onika thought it would for the Beyond or choose to live. "I want to go to the Beyond. So, I'll stick with the people I love most."_

_"Do not do it. In life, many others will need you."_

_"I'm trying to save my own suffering."_

_"Forget this idea, Onika. Live more, you need to. You have a lot to discover."_

* * *

Shany sat in a chair beside the bed of her sister, looking at her electrocardiogram.

"She will wake up from the coma, Kix?" Shany asked.

"Yes. Just be patient." Kix said.

"I wonder how she is on the inside."

Kix looked at his commander-girlfriend and hugged her. "Have faith, Shany."

Anakin enters the medical ward. Shany and Kix move away to a respectful distance.

"What happened to Onika?" Anakin asked.

Kix and Shany were silent.

"I do not believe. Onika-"

"It was for a good cause. She risked to save 15 people." Shany said.

"Of course, I noticed the last bit of paint on her face. Onika at least not destroyed anything there. Gotta say I'm proud of her."

"Really distressful, she is in a deep coma."

Anakin sat beside the Onika's bed, and whispered in her ear.

"Onika, if you are listening to me, know that I am very proud to have you as a niece, Commander, Major, and who knows, Lieutenant and Coronel."

* * *

_"I have to go, little one." Qui-Gon said._

_"I think we also have to go. This "Experience of Death" is kinda... weird." Onika said._

_"All right. Your uncle is very proud of you." Qui-Gon said. His spirit became a swarm of yellow butterflies, who Onika saw in her conscious thought._

* * *

Onika opened her eyes and blinked a few times, noticing the light in the medical ward. Onika removed the Oxygen mask and sat on the bed.

"I had a strange... experience." Onika said.

"Onika, I'm really glad you're okay." Anakin said.

"I did every single thing that you can not imagine."

"I think I know. And this time, you're to be congratulated."

"Never in my life will invade buildings. For nothing in this life."

"Only if you think that is really necessary."


	26. Hauntings

**Chapter 26 – Hauntings**

* * *

Anakin decided to take Onika, Shany and Dhemetria for Dex's Diner.

"To tell the truth, I never came here." Onika said, sitting at a table.

"I think Dexter is a nice person as Uncle Ani told us." Dhemetria said.

"And he is." Anakin said. "Ah, here he comes."

Dex approached the table where Anakin and his nieces are. "Master Skywalker. Good to see you here."

"Dex, I do not think you know my nieces. Onika, Shany and Dhemetria."

"Hello, girls. Whether welcome."

"Thank you." All said. Onika said in a dejected tone.

Onika looked Dex and saw the figure of Krell. _Can not be, he's dead, but is in front of me_. Onika massaged her temples. _This is not real, Onika_.

"Onika, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. It's just a headache." Onika said, trying to calm herself.

"I'll take an aspirin." Dex said.

"No need, I'm fine." Onika said quickly. "Just bring me a coffee very strong."

Dex went to the counter and prepared a coffee for Onika.

"Onika, what's going on?" Shany asked.

"There is nothing more." Onika said.

"You know what this is? Lack of sleep. Onika is up all night walking around the house." Dhemetria said.

"Possibly." Onika said.

"Onika, your coffee arrived." Anakin said.

A droid took Onika's coffee in a tray, until her table.

Onika took the coffee and put the tray 17 credits. "Thank you, and keep the change."

The droid left the table and went to serve other clients. Onika turned the cup of coffee, drinking it at once. Onika hit the glass on the table and stood, head bowed.

"I'm leaving." Onika said, leaving the table and out of Dex's Diner. 

**In _Resolute_:**

Anakin walked along with Onika.

"Onika, I did not like when you came out of Dex's like that." Anakin said.

"Uncle Ani, I do not know what's going on with me. Had I felt so... strange." Onika said.

"You looked at Dex as if you had seen a spirit."

"This must be my paranoia. Just that. I go to my bedroom, get some rest, I'm in need." 

**Onika's Shany's and Dhemetria's Bedroom:**

Onika changing clothes and wears her pajamas color pink. Long-sleeved, comfortable enough for a good half hour of rest. Onika climbed into her bed and pulled the sheet, closing her eyes and falling deeply asleep.

* * *

_Onika was in a dark forest, alone, listening to the sound of lightsabers and screams of her troops. Was Umbara. Onika ran into the forest and found Krell, killing half of her troops. Onika tried to prevent the worst, but Krell had killed all her men._

_"You're next, girl." Krell said._

_Onika ran as fast as she could, but tripped on a rock. Onika tried a cry for help, but it does not was spreading in the air. Onika tried again, without success. I'm going to die. Onika despaired, but kept creeping few meters. Krell impaled her with his lightsaber._

* * *

Onika woke up in the middle of the night, scared, cold sweat. It was to be a half-hour nap, but ended up lasts six hours and a half. Onika got down from her bed and went to the bedroom of troopers, which is in the same corridor as her bedroom. Onika entered the bedroom and found them sleeping. Onika walked slowly to not make noise and went to Tup's bed, leaning down close to his ear, stroking his hair.

"I'm glad you're okay, my love." Onika whispered in his ear. Onika sat beside him and looked at him sleeping. Onika took his hands and held them, kissed them.

Tup woke up, seeing Onika sitting on his bed. "Onika, what are you doing here?" Tup asked quietly.

"I... I had a horrible dream." Onika said. "You know, things that I do not understand."

"Lie down here with me."

"No. I just came to see how you are... I dreamed that General Krell... killed everyone of us." Onika said. A tear trickled down her face, the face that Tup considers to be similar to a human doll.

Tup wiped the tears from her eyes. "Calm down, Onika. Was just a nightmare. General Krell is dead."

"Sometimes, I do not know if it would come back to my memory."

"This is called post traumatic stress. Happens to many people."

Onika lay beside Tup. Onika lay on his chest and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Onika and Tup fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

_Onika is in the control tower of Umbara, along with Krell, Rex, Fives, and Jesse. Krell hanged Onika with the Force_

_"Let her go." Fives shouted._

_Krell used the Force to throw Onika against a wall just ahead. Onika started crying in pain._

_"You know what's funny, Major?" Krell approached Onika. "You're a girl completely unable to protect yourself. Everytime you suffer for something, the first thing that comes to your little head, is crying on the lap of your beloved uncle, is not it?"_

_Onika rises, but Krell pulls her by the hair. Krell turn on your lightsaber and beheads Onika._


	27. Lucid Nightmares

**Chapter 27 – Lucid Nightmares**

* * *

Onika wakes. It's morning and all the soldiers are still sleeping. Onika sat up in bed, with her back to Tup.

"This is fantasy or reality?" Onika asked herself.

Tup woke and sat beside Onika. "Did you sleep well, Onika?"

"For once, a bad night's sleep."

"I understand."

The rest of the troopers woke up, rising from their beds.

"Good morning, Major." Everyone said.

"Good morning, boys." Onika said. "Apparently, we're all gonna have a long day ahead of us."

"Wow, Major. You look tired, haggard. A problem?" Rex asked.

Onika giggled. "You know, Rex? Things that even I don't understand. This is very complicated to explain."

"But changing the subject, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I woke up, and I waiting you wake up."

Shany and Dhemetria entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Onika." Dhemetria said.

"Good day, your unoccupied." Onika said.

"Wow, what is this rebelliousness, Onika?"

"This is Onika, every morning."

Dhemetria walked up Jesse and hugged him. "Good morning, Jesse. Sign my plaster." Dhemetria said, holding a pen to Jesse.

"Ok, girl, I'll sign your arm in plaster." Jesse said.

_My God, it seems that these two were born stuck together_. Onika said to herself. Onika looked Shany. "Shany, you have not said what name you will put on your tooka."

"Well, as it is blue, purple... Candy." Shany said.

The tooka, newly named Candy appeared in the room, brushing up on her legs.

"Wow, he is very attached to you." Kix said.

"Sure, Kix. It loves me and I love it." Shany said.

Dhemetria interrupted the discussion of Shany and Kix. "Let's go to the cafeteria to have breakfast."

All went to the cafeteria, unless Onika. Onika lay in Tup's bed and stared straight ahead. "I need to get help, or else I'll be paranoiac."

Onika returned to her bedroom and changed her clothes. Onika opened a chest and took a psychology book. Onika flipped through a few pages and found a chapter. Sleep therapy, the patient is to induce sleep, and can last up to 3 days if necessary.

"That's exactly what I need." Onika said.

Onika left her bedroom and went to Mandalore.


	28. Sharper Horrors

** Chapter 28 – Sharper Horrors**

* * *

Onika returned to her father's house, on Mandalore, with a small suitcase. Onika knocked. Jerry quickly went to the door.

"Onika, I'm glad you came." Jerry said.

"Actually, I just came to get help. So I decided to come, stay a while." Onika said, cutting the atmosphere of happiness of her father.

"What do you mean 'get help'? Onika-"

"I think I'm getting paranoid. Then I'll do a check up in a hospital. Right here."

"Come in. And tell me more about it."

"I prefer not to say anything about it."

Onika entered the house and went to her room. The room with the walls covered with wallpaper color pink, which had become so after many years since her childhood in Mandalore, the childhood that Onika had and complained of living in what she called "iron capsule.".

"My little room. Still remained so since Shany and I went to Coruscant." Onika said, throwing her suitcase on the bed.

"I remember. Already 12 years ago, Nika." Jay said, the door of her old room.

"Jay. I came here, only it will not be long."

"You know, Onika? This room became a dead room, when Shany and you were away." Jay sat on the bed that was his sister.

"With all these toys, stored for 12 years, what I could do with them all?"

Onika went to a wardrobe and opened it. Still had some of her children's clothing. As time passed quickly, Onika could see that she grew a lot, and it would not be worth letting them languish in wardrobes. Onika took all the clothes (from dresses, pants, sweaters and jackets) and her shoes, each more beautiful than the other.

Onika left his old room and went to get four boxes of medium size. Onika returned with the boxes and put all her old toys, clothes and shoes.

"I'll miss it all." Onika said in a depressed tone.

"Onika, what will you do with all this?" Jay asked.

"I'll donate them. Has many children that need it all, much more than me." Onika sealed boxes and put them under the bed. Onika sat next to her older brother. "Do me a favor, _vod_. Deliver these boxes for any foster care." Onika knelt down and wrote on the box that the delivery is in her name. Onika got up and left the room, going to a nearby hospital. 

**In the Hospital:**

Onika lay on a gurney and waited by the neurologist. The neurologist came into the exam room.

"Miss Onika Naberrie Azkimenna?" The doctor asked, looking at the chart.

"Yes, doctor." Onika said.

"Well, I checked and saw your exams you are really in need of psychological counseling."

"Actually, I came to a therapy. Induced sleep therapy."

"Oh, yes, yes. Let me put these electrodes on your head to record your brain activity."

The neurologist put the electrodes on Onika then; oxygen mask and sedative.

"What will happen to me during this therapy." Onika asked.

"If you're suffering from paranoia, face your fears, inside your mind." The neurologist said. "But first, since the beginning of everything that happened."

Onika slowly fell asleep under the effect of sedative.


	29. Return of Facts

**Chapter 29 - Return of the facts**.

* * *

_In this chapter, many memories of Onika will be revealed. Much that she hides._

_Note: The chapters relating to memories of Onika will be 29, 32, 33 and 35. This chapter (29) took a while to be done as it is much that has been written, I think (I try to be creative in what I do, right? :D) And yet, memories of Onika will be random, because at times, I was thinking of ideas for her memories._

* * *

Onika found herself along with her uncle and the clone troopers. Onika calmed down inside when she remembered that time when she was still commander. Onika remembered the time she met Rex and others. Onika was very shy at first, stuttered a bit when she spoke to Rex, but then she was loosening up and socializing with troops. After much discussion with the soldiers (this was in one of the many rooms of the _Resolute_), Onika felt confidence in men.

Rex pulled matter with Onika. "Commander Onika."

Onika looked at Rex. Her brown eyes looked very expressive to Rex. "Yes, Captain."

"You know, you look much like Senator Amidala."

Onika giggled. "I'm her niece. Whoever looks at me sometimes confuse me with her. On the other hand, those who know me well, know the difference between us. "

"To my knowledge, you are a bit taller than her."

"Only three centimeters."

"The color of your hair, the look in your eyes-"

"A small scar on my forehead. Good times of childhood. I fell and got a cut. A long history."

"And the tattoo on your arm."

Onika is terrified when Rex talked about her tattoo. "Do not tell Uncle Ani I have a tattoo on my arm, so-"

"So what?"

"He'll cut off my arm." Onika could not hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, as I am a blouse with long sleeve, he'll never know I have a tattoo."

"But if I tell-"

Onika put her hand in his mouth. "Beak silent, or our friendship ends here and now."

Onika removed her hand from his mouth.

"Of course, ma'am. I promise you."

Onika and Rex left the room and went to the training room. There was even Onika changed her clothes. Rex did not look at her now, knowing that it would be very disrespectful. When finished, Onika approached Rex.

"Well, girl. If you want a chance on the battlefield, you'll have to train hard. A lot. I want to see what you're made of."

Onika arched an eyebrow. "Challenging you, eh, Captain-"

"Rex, lady."

Rex and Onika went into wrestling, rolling around on the mat. Onika could immobilize Rex, taking one of his arms behind his back. The other clone troopers who were in the room observed the two, and mocked Rex, having been beaten by a smaller girl than him.

"You saw it. Captain Rex lost the fight to a girl." one of them whispered.

Onika rose from the floor, laughing at Rex. "My goodness. Are you so weak that neither won that round me."

"You won because I let you win." Rex said.

"Really? Tell me more."

Rex got up from the floor. "Actually, you're just a girl. I just did not attack you in this 'round' because you are smaller and weaker than me. And no man should hit a woman."

"The 'fragile' adjective does not apply to me, Rex."

Onika and Rex gave a handshake and left the training room.

"It seems to me that you two socialized with one another." Anakin said to see them.

"Yeah. Rex is a very nice man, but-"

"Commander Onika is a great fighter. Really a shame that she won that round me."

"I liked to see, Onika."

Onika smiled. Suddenly everything goes dark, and Onika advances to another memory over the front.

Onika remembered the time she was going to her initial missions. Onika always watched Anakin talking with Ahsoka, and she received attention from clone troopers. Onika felt ignored by them and by their uncle. Onika seemed jealous of Ahsoka, and therefore, she always tried to get the attention of Anakin or the troopers.

"Now that this girl is here, Uncle Ani will spend time pretending I'm invisible." Onika murmured low.

Onika up from the table and grabbed a bottle of water, then left the room. Everything was empty, an eerie silence. Onika took a few steps and heard laughter echoing in the hallway.

_Can only be my paranoia_.

Onika was knocked down by a mysterious, tall, strong figure. Onika got up and ran a few meters ahead. Figure chased Onika and began to strike her. Onika retaliated scams and ran, but the figure grabbed her by the neck.

"HELP. SOMEONE HELP ME." Onika shouted before collapsing due to suffocation suffered by the grip on her neck.

When Onika wakes up, realizes she is handcuffed and leaning against a wall in a cell.

"That's great. Nothing better than starting the day caged." Onika joked. Onika rose from the floor and looked out the window, and realized she was in Florrum. "Strange, I was on Coruscant a few hours ago."

One of the Hondo's Pirates came into her cell, and Onika broke up, hanging with drawstring cuffs. The pirate fell unconscious on the ground. Onika took a pistol from his pocket and a pass card, then left the cell, locking it. "They do not know who they dealing with.". Onika noticed the presence of other 2 and hid behind a pile of boxes. Luckily for her, they went to a room on the left.

"I hope that my flight worthwhile." Onika whispered to herself.

_And going to work, just believe, Onika_. Came a voice on her head.

Onika turned sharply, startled. "Who's there?"

_Calm, Onika. I came as a friend. I'm here to help you_.

"I have to leave here, but first I have to call Uncle Ani."

Onika advanced to a door on the right. Onika opened the door and a pirate came running toward her, but as Onika is very smart, struck him with a punch in the mouth. The pirate fell to the ground and Onika pulled the pistol from her pants and pointed it at his head.

"I do not want to do that." Onika said, shaking her hand.

The pirate stood up from the floor. "You would not be mad at that point."

"Oh, no? Are you serious?" Onika said in a psychotic tone.

Onika really not wanting to hurt or to harm someone, but given the situation, she would not have the ability to "trying to spare" one of those men that keeps her a prisoner.

"Look, man. I'ma very good girl, so if my patience out of the shafts, flee to the hills." Onika spoke as if she wanted to frighten him. The Pirate ran to the other side, but Onika took him by the neck and threw him against the wall. "Tell me. Who do you work?" The pirate was silent. Onika began to tighten his neck. "ANSWER, YOUR DARN." Onika shouted.

"Hondo. Like me, others also work for him. On that basis, we are all part of his gang."

Onika loosened his neck. The pirate tried to leave, but Onika pulled him again. "Who brought me here? Was this 'Hondo' too?"

"No. Who brought you here was a bounty hunter named Bossk."

"You will not kill me, right?"

"No. Hondo want you alive. He would be crazy not to want to kill you unnecessarily."

Onika arched an eyebrow and perked up inside but her facial expression was angry. Her blood boiled with rage. Onika was never able to feel angry with someone. Onika lowered the gun. "I'm really hate you..." Onika gave him a rifle butt. "...But I'm not a killer." The pirate fell unconscious on the ground. Onika felt out of control, restless, searching for an exit. She sneak out of the long corridor and hid behind a stack of boxes near the base. "I do not believe I'm getting away from here." Onika whispered, looking up with folded hands and smiling as if a miracle had happened. The door opened. 4 Pirates entered the base. Onika was absolutely silent and looked around to make sure no one would see her. Onika quickly left the base and took a holo-transmitter and stole a speeder them and ran as far as she could.

Onika was many miles away from the base. Onika stopped the speeder and down, catching the holo-transmitter and contacted Anakin on Coruscant.

"Onika, where are you?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"Uncle Ani, get me out. I was captured and brought to Florrum." Onika said, desperate, collapsing in tears.

"Calm down, Onika. Me and my battalion are coming."

"Come quickly." Onika said. Onika felt someone placing a pistol at her head and quickly turned off the holo-transmitter.

"It's the end of the line, princess." Hondo said. "Playtime is over. Now you will return."

Onika turned sharply. "NEVER." Onika shouted, showing position of power.

"Oh, you're so audacious, girl." Hondo pulled Onika by the hair and led her back to the base.

Hondo threw Onika on a chair and walked in circles around her.

"Onika, Onika. You have been a very bold, brave little girl." Hondo said, impressed with the attitude of his prisoner.

"I am very happy that you admire those qualities in me." Onika said in an ironic tone.

"You know, princess? I do not know who you are, where you came from or what you did. But I guarantee you will rejoice this place."

"In that sense, you asshole?"

"Look, it's been very difficult to maintain an interesting dialogue with you. Would you just know grumble, complain, ask many questions?" Hondo stood behind her and grabbed her long hair and pulled back. Onika had visual contact with Hondo.

"You're crazy. Disturbed. How do you feel doing harm to people who have never done you wrong? Have you ever stopped to think, if one day you suffer the same as these people?"

Hondo loosened her hair and came face to face with Onika. "In addition to rebel, you are very moralistic."

"You think my 'speech' is moralistic?" Onika ironically asked, hoping for a convincing answer coming from her enemy. Onika rose from the chair and stood with her back to Hondo.

"Now that I began to realize how much you're unbearable, girl."

"Seriously? I did not know that." Onika joked again, stoking anger in Hondo.

"You would be a great slave. Why?, You ask me. You have a sculptural, beautiful and curvy body." Hondo turned Onika to come face to face. "Why would I have to share you with others..." Hondo was pushing Onika to a wall. "... If I can have you all to myself?"

Hondo put his hand on her neck and kissed her forcibly. Onika instinctively bit down hard on his lower lip, causing bleeding. Hondo walked away from Onika for a moment and felt pain in the lower lip and the taste of his own blood. Hondo was infuriated and slapped the face of Onika, so hard that she fell to the ground.

Onika crawled a little, but Hondo turned her back. "STOP." Onika shouted, urging Hondo not attack her again.

"Calm down, my little princess. I will not hurt you, I promise."

Hondo began to pull her pants. "STOP, I beg." Onika cried, weeping in despair.

Rex pointed his pistol at Hondo. "Let her go, NOW." Rex shouted. Hondo raised his hands and slowly rose from the floor. Onika pulled her pants back up off the floor and hugging Rex.

"Thanks for coming, Captain." Onika said, crying with emotion.

"Let's get out of here, Major."

"Major? I am your commander." Onika said, surprised at being rebuked as 'Major'.

"General Skywalker decided to raise your military rank, lady."

"I do not want to stay here another minute. Let's go home."

"I really have to say... I'll miss you, my little princess." Hondo said.

Onika felt angry by the words said from Hondo and spat in his face. Onika and Rex returned to the _Resolute_, and Onika went straight to the medical ward undergo medical examinations.

"Now I get why I'm here with the advanced stage of dehydration." Onika said to Rex and Anakin. "It's depressing."

"Hondo did something to you?" Anakin asked.

"He tried, you mean. I was almost raped, lucky me that Rex came on time and saved me."

Ahsoka entered medical ward. "Oh, you found the Commander-"

"Major, snips." Anakin replied. "Now I made her raise the military ranks. She is very brave."

"And a little dumb, right, uncle?" Onika said. "Lucky I called you, or-"

"Okay, okay, Onika. You do not need to tell me this story. Important is that you are safe and sound."

Onika looked deeply into the eyes of Anakin. "Uncle Ani, I can talk to Ahsoka in particular?"

Anakin nodded and left the medical ward with Rex.

"Ahsoka... I really wanted you to excuse me." Onika said.

Ahsoka did not understand where Onika was getting at. "For what?"

"Ahsoka, it may seem strange our intrigues, quarrels, disagreements, anyway. I know we have our differences, but... since you got here, Uncle Ani gave more attention to you, and it made me feel a little envy of you. "

"Onika, actually, when Master Skywalker sent me for my first mission, he introduced me to the clones, as a Padawan of Master Kenobi and-"

"I think Uncle Ani not take responsibility for you." Onika said in an unhappy tone. "Uncle Ani hates us."

"Of course not, Onika. Master Skywalker may seem half mad, but deep down he is a very nice person."

"Okay. Lets forget all our problems." Onika extended her arms. "Friends?"

Ahsoka hugged Onika. "Friends."


End file.
